


Christmas Together

by Acertainapeel



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertainapeel/pseuds/Acertainapeel
Summary: Steed invites Mrs. Peel to his family Christmas,  but when a problem with Knight crops up will she make it, and will they finally confess their love
Relationships: Emma Peel/John Steed
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follows mission highly Improbable, canon production timeline but before TFMK. Happens 2 yrs before First Christmas

Christmas Together

It had all started out quite pleasantly. After that small business with the shrink ray at the base, Steed and Mrs. Peel had tied up all the loose ends, wrapped up the paperwork and had started back to Steed's apartment .

Once there, they had enjoyed a delicious dinner with some excellent wine and pleasant conversation. After moving to the sofa they partook of some rather exceptional brandy between languid kisses and some rather heavy petting, then retired to Steed's bedroom for a much more enjoyable pastime that lasted well into the night . 

The wonderfully long weekend, of which they hardly left the comfort of Steed's bed, had been extremely enjoyable. Just the two of them. John and Emma, happy being together and enjoying each other in the tranquility of Steed's apartment . 

Then came Monday morning . 

The phone rang at 8:05, it was Emma's executive secretary Mrs. Caldwell from Knight. She had tried Emma at home and when there was no answer she called Steed's flat . 

Funny how people always knew where to find one or the other of them . 

The Knight Factory in Brussels had suffered a catastrophic fire over the weekend, no one had been injured but the place was in shambles. The managers at the Brussels Factory were completely beside themselves. It was so close to the holidays, they didn't know what to do or where to start .

Could Mrs. Peel come to Brussels to help them get things under control and decide their next steps ?

Emma told Mrs. Caldwell to inform the managers in Brussels that she would be there as quickly as possible, and to have the Knight jet prepared for the trip along with any information she needed .

She would be at the airport in about an hour . 

Emma apologized to Steed for the abruptness of the trip, she would much rather stay in London with him but she was needed elsewhere. Hopefully she wouldn't be gone for more than a week, maybe two and started getting dressed . 

Steed who was completely understanding of her plight, quickly dressed and drove Emma to her flat where he helped her pack for the trip. When they had her luggage loaded, he drove Emma to the airport and helped her with her luggage and onto the jet . 

Steed and Emma told one another goodbye, be careful, I'll miss you terribly and parted with a tender kiss and hug. Just before he exited the jet, Emma told him she would call when she got to the Knight offices and Steed replied "I'll be waiting "

When Steed arrived back at his flat, the phone was ringing. He quickly opened the door and dashed for the phone. It was Mother . 

The Prime Minister's daughter, Sarah, was going on holiday to Italy in five days, as per the Prime Minister's request, Steed was to be in charge of her security .

Steed was to get to the ministry to start working on the security arrangements for the trip. Sarah's itinerary would be in his office when he got there . 

Steed arrived at his office a short time later, but the itinerary had not arrived. He spent most of the day trying to get a hold of the blasted thing. He made a dozen calls and three trips to the Prime Minister's office requesting the itinerary. Finally at 7:00 that night he received it but besides the flight information and the hotel where Sarah would be staying the itinerary really was seriously lacking .

Steed had never seen a more incomplete set of information. Arrive, shopping, dinner with Friends, museum, shopping, see a play, gondola ride, more shopping, dancing etc. There were no times, dates or destinations . 

How in the world was he supposed to provide security for this cobbled mess ?

Steed shook his head, how did he get so lucky as to get this babysitting job. Should have bungled that last security job he did, then he wouldn't be in this mess. He could be in Brussels with Emma, helping her with whatever she needed and making sure her body was secure . 

Steed went home to his flat hoping he hadn't missed Emma's call . 

Striding into his apartment Steed noticed the recording machine had been taping. He rewound the tape and pressed play .

"Steed, I made it here. Everything is a mess , I have my hands full. The fire investigators are looking into the cause of the blaze. They aren't sure, but maybe a faulty exhaust system in one of the labs. I have to be back there early in the morning. I'll try to call again later, goodbye". 

There was another message "Steed, I'm sorry I missed you again. Something must have come up at work I assume. I'm rather tired, so I'm going to bed. Wish you were here, I'll try you tomorrow, goodnight ." 

Steed sighed, he really wished he was in Brussels with her, spooned up against her wonderful body, his arm around her waist holding her, His face nuzzled in her hair, breathing in her delightful scent .

"Keep thinking like this old boy and you will need a cold shower." Steed made himself a small snack had a large Brandy and went upstairs to bed, dreaming of Emma . 

The next four days proved to be very trying for both Steed and Mrs. Peel. Setting up the security arrangements was rather difficult with such vague references as to what Sarah was going to be doing on this holiday, but Steed did the best he could with the information he had and could get from the Prime Minister's office . 

The whole bunch of that staff seemed to be complete idiots if you asked him. They had little idea of anything that had to do with traveling security. It was a wonder that somebody hadn't popped off the Prime Minister and his whole family already. As far as Steed could see, it would have been quite a simple process with little to no chance of being caught .

Somehow he was able to get everybody on the same page about how security should be run and how to do it and do it correctly. It took a great deal of time and patience but he finally had everything under control .

Mrs. Peel had been having just as much trouble as Steed. The managers running the Knight Brussels factory were not the brightest light bulbs in the lamp and she couldn't figure out why they had been hired for the positions they held in the first place. Neither had much managerial experience, very little manufacturing experience and no experience what so ever in handling a crisis. She was going to have a serious talk with personnel when she got back to London . 

Emma had called the employees in for a general meeting to let them know what was going to happen with their jobs and the factory. Standing on a makeshift podium of stacked crates, she told all the employees that the factory would be repaired and or rebuilt. In the meantime, they would continue to receive their weekly pay even though the factory would be closed, all though she did not think it would be closed for long. There was going to be alot of work for cleanup and repairs before the factory could reopen, but all of their jobs would still be there to come back to and as quickly and safely as possible . 

"We all need to work together to get this factory and its jobs back on line, I know we can get through this together. As you all were expecting two weeks of vacation at Christmas time. That still stands. The Christmas holiday is for being with family and the ones we love. So let's get as much done as we can, report to your shift supervisors for job assignments. Thank you". The employees clasped each other on the back and headed off for their jobs .

Steed and his charge had arrived in Italy and settled into the hotel. It had been an uneventful trip so far. The hotel was the same one he and Emma stayed at the last time they had come to Venice. A very nice and well-appointed place with lush beds and glass walled showers made for two. He and Emma had enjoyed themselves immensely last they were here. He would have to bring her again . 

Since Emma had been in Brussels, they had talked on the phone three times. It wasn't near enough for either of them, but their schedules hadn't been matching up very well . 

When Emma called Steed, he was running down security passes and clearances and making phone calls so he would miss her calls . 

When Steed called Emma, she was discussing cleanup or building plans with construction coordinators or helping the managers and supervisors figure out expenses, payroll and job assignments so she would miss his calls . 

The few times they had talked, Steed could hear the frustration and exhaustion in Emma's voice and Emma could hear the same frustration in Steed's. They hadn't talked long, just a few minutes each. Always between meals or just before bed .

The whole affair was starting to wear thin .

It's been two weeks since Steed left for Italy with Sarah, the prime minister's daughter and almost three weeks since I came to Brussels .

Christmas is getting closer by the day, just ten days from now actually and I haven't even gotten Steed a gift yet . 

After last year's Christmas debauchery at Brandon Story's I had planned to try and make Christmas special. A real Christmas tree, beautiful decorations, a delicious meal, a rather delightful Christmas Eve with Steed and I all alone wrapped in each other's arms. Then to wake Christmas morn to brightly wrapped gifts all tucked under the tree, and other delights to be shared throughout the day and night .

I don't know how much longer I can stand to be away from him, this separation has been complete torture. I can't wait to see him, wrap my arms around him, hold him tight against me, to kiss him, make love with him .

I have never known anything like making love with Steed and that is what it is, making love . 

I realized after being intimate with Steed, that what Peter and I did was not making love. It was completely one sided sex, performed for his pleasure and not mine . 

Steed's idea of making love is exactly what it should be. The sharing of pleasure equally. To give and take and express to each other how one makes the other feel. Oh to make love with Steed is my absolute favorite pastime .

The first time we made love, I have to admit I was more than a bit nervous. I hadn't been with anyone but Peter and it had been quite some time since he had been gone . 

Steed and I hadn't done anything previous besides kissing, which with Steed is also very enjoyable, so once we were actually standing naked in front of each other in his bedroom I was excited but very nervous . 

I knew Steed was a very handsome man in his clothes, but out of them he was something entirely different. His broad shoulders and strong arms, slim waist and powerful legs were muscular and beautiful but when I took in the sight of his erect penis I almost changed my mind . 

I'll say this for the man, he is very well endowed. Peter had nothing on John Steed, there was no comparison .

He must have noticed the look of fright on my face, although I tried to hide it, because he told me that if I had changed my mind he understood. I quickly told him no I hadn't changed my mind, I was just a bit surprised and maybe somewhat apprehensive . 

Steed quickly assuaged any fears I may have had by telling me that we would go as slow as I needed and if at any time I didn't like something he was doing or needed to stop to tell him right away. He didn't want to pressure me, hurt me or make me feel uncomfortable in any way and he would not be upset at all if I needed him to stop .

He took his time with me, brought me to heights that I had never dreamed possible and he hadn't even had his penis inside me yet. When he moved up my body kissing and caressing as he made the journey to my lips and I felt him at my entrance I was ready to go into orbit . 

He very gently eased inside and it was like an atom bomb went off in my body, it was absolutely glorious. I could feel every cell in my body alight with excitement, stars danced behind my closed eyelids, the roar of ocean waves crashing on the beach filled my ears .

The next thing I remember is looking up into Steed's concerned face, feeling his arms wrapped around me holding me gently but firmly to him and his penis buried deep inside of me, filling me. It was exquisite . 

He asked if I was alright, told me that I had passed out, it had frightened him. I told him I was wonderful, he smiled at me then and I could feel him become impossibly bigger inside of me. He had started to lose his erection because he was so concerned, what had become half-mast was now full up . 

He started to move very slowly a little further each time. By the time he was pulling almost all the way out then coming back in again I was in heaven . 

It was then that I learned Steed is a talker when making love, he told me how it felt to be inside me, how I made him feel, how beautiful I was, how he loved the sounds I made. It was all highly erotic . 

Our joined orgasms were a thing of beauty. Reaching that ultimate climax together made the experience so much more fulfilling . 

After our breathing had slowed and tremors had subsided we lay facing each other kissing and caressing, enjoying the tranquility of it all, before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. It was wonderful . 

Steed is such a gentle and tender lover, even though his length and girth are astonishing he has never hurt me. Peter on the other hand was always rough and impatient, leaving me tender and bruised by his thoughtlessness. I don't miss Peter's treatment of me at all, but I miss Steed and his tender ministrations . 

We haven't been apart from each other this long since we have known each other. I'm absolutely miserable without him. How can the absence of one person make me feel so terribly lonely? I never felt like this, not even when I lost Peter . 

I have to get home to him and him to me as soon as possible. This separation is making me desperate. I know he is feeling the same, I can hear it in his voice when we talk, when we say goodnight .

I want to tell him I love him. I want to tell him desperately. I want to spend the rest of my life with him . 

I know why I don't say those three words. I'm afraid, afraid that he may look at me and laugh and say "you silly girl, I'm a bachelor ". 

I'm afraid that he may say "I love you too" and then die. Leaving me behind. Just as my mother, father and Peter did to pick up the pieces of my broken heart. I wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces. I love him far more than anyone of those who left me behind before .

Someday I may tell him, one day I may get up the strength to tell him how much he means to me. Until then, I will love him as I always have and hope that he loves me .


	2. Chapter 2

I've been here with this little tart for two weeks and if someone doesn't try killing her soon, I just may do it myself. This girl is driving me crazy .

She is the rudest individual I have ever had the displeasure to know and is constantly complaining. The bread is dry, the fish too salty, the wine not cold enough, too much air in her room, not enough air, people staring at her, people not looking at her, that young man giving her his number and her not wanting it .

Then she snuck into my room when I was in the shower, damn glad I put my robe on before stepping out of the bathroom .

Then she slipped into my bed after I'd gone to sleep, good thing I packed my full on pajamas. I swear if I wake up with her hand on my thigh again I'm going to lop her hand off at the wrist . 

Mother could have warned me that she likes older men, I'd have been better prepared to mount a defense. This sneak attack when a man's down is bad form . 

I absolutely refuse to dance with her anymore after last night's escapades. That girls got more hands than a damn octopus, and if she grabs my behind one more time .

God forbid Emma ever finds out about this nightmare. I know she and I are in a committed relationship, but I'm not sure Emma knows I'm committed to our relationship .

There is no one I would rather be with than Emma . 

I am certain that she hasn't been with anyone besides her husband and I, and I know that she knows that I have played the field quite regularly in the past. I know that I continued with the whole playboy act for a while after she and I first became intimate, but that's all it was, an act. I haven't had sex with anyone since Emma and I became intimate ."

"I can't say exactly when I figured out that I was in love with her. I tried to play stupid with myself for some time. Didn't really work that well. I think I loved her from the start, just took me a while to figure it out. Once I had it figured out though, it just made no sense to be with anyone else when I was in love with her . 

So I waited patiently til she was ready and let her lead the way .

Emma Peel is a very beautiful woman no matter what she is wearing, but a gloriously naked Emma is exquisite. I have been with many women in my life, but none compare to her .

She has the most wonderfully lithe body, is strong, very flexible and incredibly feminine. Her skin is like the softest velvet and her hair the smoothest silk. The most expressive eyes, sensuous smile, and kissable lips. Those gentle hands that touch me reverently and the lovely long legs that wrap around my waist. Red is her natural color and her breasts are perfect, with the perkiest nipples that beg for attention . 

There is nothing sweeter than making love with Emma. That first time was amazing .

She really had no idea what it was like to really make love, had never really experienced an orgasm, had never been pleasured. She didn't know what she liked because she hadn't much experience . 

I found out later that Emma had been a virgin bride, no big surprise there. Peel on the other hand was not a virgin groom of course, but he was a rather selfish lover. He had never given Emma all the wonderful pleasures that come with making love. Peel had been a taker, not a giver . 

When I had lain her down on my bed and started to make love to her, all of her. She was embarrassed, didn't know what to do, what was expected of her. I had explained to her that I didn't expect anything from her, she didn't have to do anything, just relax and enjoy herself. I told her I expected myself to give her pleasure, and that's what I was going to do, give her pleasure in every way I knew how . 

She was worth the wait. Every minute of it . 

When I had finally eased inside of her, she was in such a state of pure arousal, the resulting orgasm tore through her and she blacked out .

I had never had that happen before, was afraid I had inadvertently killed her. Just about give me a coronary. When I realized what had happened, I just held her till she came around .

She apologized, she wasn't quite sure what happened, she had never experienced anything like that. I told her it wasn't her fault or anything she did wrong, it was just a massive orgasm. I told her it was a good thing, it meant that she was in a state of pure pleasure . 

We continued making love and after when we lie there on my bed basking in the afterglow, Emma told me she had no idea making love could be like that. I told her making love should always be like that, two people in the act of giving and taking of pleasure equally . 

Since that first time, we have tested, experimented and learned what each other like and use that information to please each other immensely . 

I learned rather quickly that a highly aroused Emma, is a very vocal Emma. God how I love the sounds she makes. The sighs and whimpers, gasps and screams, her calling my name in ecstasy. It is like music to my ears .

I wanted to make this Christmas special for her. I was thinking of taking her to my sister's for the holiday, introducing her to my family .

That really is an enormous step for me. I have never taken anyone to meet any of my family. I just feel that it is the right time . 

I tell my family about her all the time. My sister says she feels like she knows Emma already. I'd like them to know her and she know them . 

Emma would like them I think and she would have a lovely time meeting and chatting about with my sister and myriad of aunties. The nieces and nephews would like her too, not to mention my brother in law who is a professor at university. He has read some of Emma's articles, was really quite impressed . 

I'm certain that the family knows how I feel about her .

My sister has a guest house on her property, she has already told me Emma and I can use for the holidays. I only need to say the word .

Away from London and the ministry we can be just John and Emma, we don't have to hide behind the just good friend’s facade .

I still need to get Emma a gift, I want to get her something special, something beautiful. A necklace perhaps, I know she likes jewelry. I would really like to give her a ring but I'm not sure she's ready for that . 

I haven't even told her I love her yet, don't know what I'm waiting for. It's just three little words, three little words that have a very big meaning . 

I'm scared I think, scared she may not feel the same. Scared that maybe I'm not good enough for her .

If I tell her I'm in love with her and she doesn't feel the same, what happens then? Would I lose her for good ? 

I want to spend the rest of my life with her, loving her and being loved by her. I will have to just keep loving her as I am and hope that she loves me too . 

Maybe someday I will tell her and she will tell me the same, maybe someday soon . 

I can't wait to get back home, back to Emma ". 

I spoke to Steed tonight when I finally made it back to my hotel, I was so happy to hear his voice .

He made it home from Italy, the babysitting job went well, no problems. The Prime Minister's daughter was home safe and sound . 

He sounded absolutely relieved to be back home. He said Italy was nice but not as beautiful as when we go together. He doesn't realize he's a romantic at heart . 

He was having a brandy and relaxing on the sofa when he called me. I could picture him sitting there in his pants, socks and top buttons of his shirt undone . 

It made me want to cry I missed him so .

He asked how everything was going in Brussels .

I hated to tell him that there had been nothing but problems . 

The fire Marshall had not released the damaged factory for cleanup or repairs because of some unknown problem with the paperwork. The construction materials were en route but had not arrived, cleanup crews were standing by for the ok to start but that's all they were able to do was stand by . 

It seemed as though everything was on stand-by except for the expense to Knight Industries .

I had been fighting with bureaucrats the last few days, finally lost the battle with my temper. I screamed at the fire Marshall and the bureaucrats that I was going to pull Knight out of Brussels . 

Then I stormed out of the office and went for a drive in the country to calm down. I had just gotten back from my drive . 

My Oh so dear Steed laughed, it was a wonderful sound. I started to laugh too. It really was quite funny to think about it . 

The looks on those men's faces was priceless. I don't believe any of them had ever been screamed at before, certainly not by the CEO of a company . 

Steed told me that they would probably approve anything I wanted by tomorrow morning. I hope he's right . 

At this pace I'll be in Brussels til after the New Year. If I do get approval tomorrow I'll still be here at least another week. I'll be lucky to make it home by Christmas .

I asked him how he got on with the Prime Minister's daughter. The groan he let loose told me he didn't like her. I was happy about that. He said she was a terribly rude person and constantly complained. He hated every minute of it and if he was asked or told to run security for her again he would flat out refuse . 

She must have been awful, Steed isn't usually that negative about people . 

He asked me when I thought I may be home. I didn't know what to tell him so I told him I didn't know. I hoped to have a better idea by tomorrow night, I would let him know then . 

We said our goodbyes and I told him I missed him greatly, he said he missed me terribly also . 

If everything isn't sorted out with this mess by tomorrow, I'm packing up and going home til after the New Year .

I talked to Emma last night, she sounded exhausted and absolutely miserable. I don't blame her, I'm pretty miserable myself .

She said things were at a complete stand still. She even lost her temper with the fire Marshall and bureaucrats, screamed at them and stormed out. Those men probably felt like they had been castrated . 

Emma is a formidable woman in her business state of mind anyway. Emma in the midst of a lost temper is downright dangerous. I've seen her temper flare before, admittedly it was always a minor temper flare, No screaming or storming out, but quite dramatic none the less. She can be quite a handful in a full blown temper I imagine . 

I feel just a tiny bit sorry for those gents, they had no idea what they were in for. Seems like they could have been at least somewhat more helpful to start with. By this morning they will most likely have it all sorted out, May even offer her the key to the city just to make her happy . 

She didn't know when she would be home. I hope it's not much longer, she’s already been gone for three and a half weeks. Christmas is just six days away now, I sincerely hope that she is back home by then . 

When she calls tonight maybe she will have an idea about when she'll be back .

I'm going to get my Christmas shopping done today, got to buy for the nieces, nephews, aunties, my sister and brother in law. I'm also going to get Emma's gift today . 

I already made an appointment at the jewelers, have to be there at ten. I told them what I'm looking for and they said they had some items I would be interested in. I'm really very excited about her gift. I know exactly what I want and I know she will love it. I may have to look at the rings while I'm their also, for purely educational reasons of course .

Well Steed was right, when I got to the Knight offices this morning there was a horde of gentlemen waiting for me. All the problems with the Knight factory had been ironed out. Cleanup and construction could begin immediately. They were all very sorry for the hold up, they hoped that the problems had not ruined relations with Knight Industries and its CEO. What could they do to change my mind about pulling Knight out of Brussels ?

I let them sweat it a little bit, like I really had to think about the whole affair. Finally after ten minutes of quiet contemplation I told them that I'd keep Knight in Brussels as long as there were absolutely no more problems or hold ups. We all shook on it and off to work we went .

I worked clear through the day on all the permits and filings and a myriad of other paperwork, missing lunch and dinner. I'm trying to get as much done as quickly as I possibly can so I can go home, I've been here far too long .

I dragged myself into the hotel just about five minutes ago, just long enough to get a brandy and kick off my shoes. Its half past nine and I am completely exhausted . 

If I we're back in London and in this particular state, Steed would be pampering me with a wonderful homemade meal then a gentle massage followed by very sensual love making then hold me in his arms as I drift off to sleep . 

Instead I'm still here in Brussels, absolutely miserable, completely exhausted and want nothing more than to be at home with Steed .

I think I'll lie down for just a minute to rest my eyes then I'll call him .

Emma was supposed to call last night, when I hadn't heard from her by ten and she didn't answer the phone in her room I was very concerned .

I called the Knight offices in Brussels. Security informed me that she made to leave at quarter past nine and looked exhausted so they had called for a car to take her to the hotel . 

I then called the hotels front desk and asked if she had arrived. The clerk told me that yes she had arrived and went straight to the elevator and had gotten off on the floor of her room. I assumed that she was probably so exhausted that she fell asleep before she had a chance to call me but was still worried . 

The clerk asked if I wanted the house doctor to enter her room to check on her. I wasn't sure, she may be very angry if she was awoken by someone she didn't know especially if she was really exhausted. In the end I decided that yes, I did want the doctor to check on her, but if she was alright and only asleep please do not wake her . 

The hotel called fifteen minutes later, it was the longest fifteen minutes of my life. The doctor and desk clerk had entered Emma's room and found her fully dressed and sound asleep on the bed. The doctor had checked her vitals and she was fine, just utterly exhausted. She never even moved while they were there. The doctor covered her with a blanket and then they both left the room locking the door behind them. I thanked them for checking on her and making sure she was alright then rang off .

I was relieved that Emma was ok, but very concerned that she was working so hard and such long hours that she was exhausting herself so. I decided that I would call her this morning and see how she is doing, I won't mention anything about last night to her .

I did get my Christmas shopping done yesterday, Emma is going to love what I got her. Her gift will be ready for me to pick up day after tomorrow. It's very beautiful. Just like her .

I also looked at the rings while I was there, I found one that would look perfect on her finger. The jeweler knew her ring size, she has gotten jewelry from them before. I bought the ring, the set actually, am having them engraved. They will be ready also, when I pick up her gift . 

I'm not gonna ask her to be my wife yet, but someday and when I do I'll be prepared . 


	3. Chapter 3

Steed called this morning before I had left the hotel. He sounded worried, I'm not sure what about . 

He asked how things were going, how I was holding up, if I had an idea yet when I would be able to come home. I told him that things were going well now, he had been right about those men getting everything sorted out and back on track . 

I hoped to be on my way home in a few days. I was fine just tired and wanted to be home. He told me he wanted me home too .

He got his Christmas shopping all done and gifts wrapped. He was to be at his sister's the day after Christmas for the Steed family Christmas. He would be staying till December 30th , he would very much like me to come with him. Would I come with him ? 

I was a little taken aback. Steed had never asked me to meet any of his family before, let alone stay with him at a family function. It was really quite astounding . 

I told him I would love to join him, it would be fun to finally meet his family. He was extremely excited then and very happy. He would let his sister know that I would be coming along and he told me we would be staying in the guest house . 

His excitement was contagious and I was wound up like an eight day clock all day, I got many more things accomplished than I thought I would .

I'll have to get Steed a gift while I'm here in Brussels, otherwise I won't have a chance to get him anything. A new set of cuff links I think, diamond studded ones. He only has one good pair and they are getting rather worn. Maybe a new night dress too, for me to wear of course. A bit slim and kinky wrapped in a bow as a gift for him . 

He likes it when I dress up for a night of seduction, or down as the case may be. We will have the guest house to ourselves, so why not take advantage .

I am in desperate need of Steed. As soon as I can leave her I'm jetting home, no matter the hour. I simply can't wait any longer .

I phoned my sister Carolyn today to let her know that Emma and I were going to be there for the holiday, she was ecstatic .

She'd have all fresh linens in the guest house along with food and other provisions. She had already put up decorations in it and had a fresh Christmas tree just decorated set up in the study. It looked beautiful .

She was so looking forward to meeting Emma, she felt as if she knew her already. Did this mean that I was going to ask for her hand in marriage ? 

I told her we weren't quite ready for that step yet, I hadn't even told her I love her. Maybe someday. For now I was just introducing her to my family. Carolyn said she could live with that, for now. I laughed, sisters, they think they know everything. After I said goodbye to Carolyn, Mother called .

When I heard who was on the other end of the line I damn near hung up .

He had a case he needed me to investigate, wouldn't take long he didn't think, missing industrialist. Would I come to the ministry for Briefing? I told him I'd be right over .

I got to the ministry and mother briefed me on the missing industrialist, a Mr. Carl Banks. He ran a national company, went to his office day before yesterday same as always, but didn't return home. His car was still in the parking garage but he was missing . 

I gathered up the file of information and headed out of the ministry and over to Mr. Banks home . 

When I got there I was met at the door by his wife. I asked her some questions about her husband, looked around at some things in the home and then walked out . 

Next I headed over to his office, there I asked his secretary some questions and looked around Mr. Banks office .

I started having suspicions about this case right off. Mr. Banks was quite popular in the world of business, quite popular with the ladies that is . 

After two days of investigation I discovered Mr. Banks was having an affair with a secretary of one of his managerial staff. Naughty Mr. Banks. He and said secretary had taken a flight to Paris and were currently held up in a suite at a rather posh hotel. Apparently Mr. Banks believed that he wasn't doing anything wrong as long as his wife didn't know. It didn't occur to him that she would report him missing when he didn't return home . 

I made my report to Mother then informed Mrs. Banks about her husband. She was quite livid, can't say as I blame her, I would be livid too. She thanked me for finding her husband then asked me if I was interested in a little something extra for my trouble . 

I was a little shocked, I never would have guessed she was that flexible with her marriage vows as well. I told her no I wasn't interested, I was in a committed relationship and would never do anything that may sully it, the lady I was committed to mean too much to me . 

Mrs. Banks smiled at me and said that my lady was very lucky to have someone as dedicated and special as me. I told Mrs. Banks I was the lucky one, then I saw myself out .

As I made my way home I couldn't help but think, how was it that some couples who were supposed to be in love and committed to one another were so easily drawn away from the ones they loved. I know that there is no possible way I could ever do anything like that to Emma. There would be no one that could entice me away from her . 

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I'm finally on my way back home to Steed . 

It took a day longer than I had hoped but everything is all set to go with the factory again. Construction crews have already started repairs and all of the employees have been working on clean up .

Starting today everyone will be on vacation for the Christmas holiday and won't be back for two weeks. All the employees received their usual pay while the factory was down so that no one was hurt financially by the fire and resulting destruction . 

The fire Marshall had declared it was a faulty exhaust fan in one of the labs that caused the whole catastrophe. Thank goodness no one was hurt and the fire didn't destroy the whole building, only the research and development departments where the labs were located . 

After the New Year everything will be back up and running except the part of the building that was destroyed, that should be ready to go by Valentine's Day .

I managed to make some time in my hectic schedule to get Steed his Christmas gifts . 

I'm sure he'll be happy with the cuff links they are very nice . 

The night dress was a little harder to find. I ended up at a rather risqué boutique in a somewhat seedy part of town that one of the employees at the hotel told me about . 

The shop girl was very helpful. I told her what I was looking for and she brought several different articles for me to try on that she thought would be perfect. I had a difficult time deciding on which one to get, they all were very beautiful and I knew Steed would love them all. I settled on two of the outfits, a red one and a pink, both slightly different but both guaranteed to make Steed a very very happy man. Which in turn will make me an extremely happy woman .

The Knight jet is due to land at nine tonight, Steed told me he would be there to pick me up. Then we are stopping at my flat so I can get some appropriate clothes to go to Steed's s sisters for the holiday. Then back to Steed's flat until we leave for his sister's day after Christmas . 

I'm really looking forward to meeting his family, it feels like such a big step. Maybe I'm reading too much into it. Maybe he just wants to take along his best friend, best friend with benefits admittedly, but still best friend. I'm not going to ponder it too much, I'll just be the way I always am when I'm with him and we are away from the ministry, completely open and expressive . 

I can't wait to see him, to kiss him, to be held in his strong arms, to take in that wonderful scent that is uniquely Steed. I want to run my fingers threw his delightfully soft hair so that it sticks out at all sorts of odd angles, feel his muscular chest and powerful legs under my palms. Good God it's been so long, I may just have to take him as soon as we get to the car .

Emma called earlier, her jet is due to land at nine tonight. Thank heavens I thought she'd never get back. I'm going to pick her up and then we are going to her place so she can get some different clothes. I told her the clothes she already had were fine but she insisted she wasn't wearing business clothes to a holiday function. I see her point . 

I know it will be late when she gets in, but I doubt she will have eaten so I made some chicken soup for her to eat when we get home. I hope she gets a little bit of sleep on the flight home, she sounded exhausted. Then when it's time for bed maybe she won't be so tired that a bit of loving won't be out of the question. If she's tired I can wait. What's a few more days of celibacy as long as she's in my arms ?

I worry about her when she is in her Knight Business mode. She usually works too hard, too long hours and doesn't eat or sleep like she should. She has been in that mode for the last forever and a day it seems to me, twenty nine days actually. I'm a little afraid of how fragile a state she may be in. I will just have to do my absolute best to get her rested up and well nourished .

I have everything packed for the stay at my sister's including all the gifts. Carolyn is going to have a fit when she sees the gifts I picked out for the nieces and nephews, ok maybe not the niece's, I got them porcelain dolls . 

The nephews, that's a different story. I got them both pellet guns. I'm certain they are old enough for them, but I can hear her now .

"They'll put an eye out Jonathan, they'll shoot out a window Jonathan, and they’ll shoot their sister's Jonathan " 

Sisters, think they know everything. I got the boys paper targets as well. There problem solved. There's no need for them to shoot at anything else until they run out of paper targets . 

I got the Aunties all scarves, hats and mittens. Seems kind of outrageous I know, but the old dear's get cold so easily with their thin skin, or so they tell me. The Aunties all requested the same gift with the same excuse, made buying for them much easier . 

For my brother in law Robert, I bought a box of cigars. Hand rolled on the thighs of virgins. He'll love them, he's a real cigar connoisseur . 

Carolyn was a bit trickier to buy for, the woman's got everything. I finally consulted with Robert on what I should get her. So Carolyn my lovely sister is getting a new stand mixer. She bakes a lot and just so happens her old one burnt up last week. Robert hadn't gotten her a new one yet, so I jumped on that idea. I'm pretty proud of myself, I usually get something she doesn't really want or need. This year I'm going to score big with this gift .

Well the jet has landed and I'm heading towards the door with my carry all, I hope Steed's here already, we landed about fifteen minutes early. I can't wait to see him . 

Emma's jet has just landed, its fifteen minutes early but I've been here for an hour. I was excited and I didn't want to be late. I can't wait to see her .

As Emma stepped out of the door to the jet, there was Steed standing at the bottom of the steps smiling up at her holding a sign that said "Emma Peel" she laughed .

"I'm here to pick up a lady named, um let me see, ah here it is, Emma Peel. Would you happen to be said lady? Asked Steed smiling

"Why yes sir, I am she" replied Emma smiling back

"Jolly Good then, I shall show you to my car and retrieve you luggage" said Steed

Steed turned to his right and lay the sign on the bonnet of the car as Emma made her way down the steps. He then approached her and wrapping his arms around her, leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips then held her to him . 

"I'm so glad your home," he whispered to her. "I have been miserable without you. I've had to make my own coffee and tea and haven't had to fight for the covers. It's been terribly unnerving ." 

"I'm glad to be home too" said Emma "I have been extremely lonely without you. No one to drink champagne with or to eat the wrapped chocolates, and strangely I've had the bathroom mirror all to myself ." 

Steed took Emma's hand and placed her in his car, then retrieved her luggage putting it into the boot. Climbing in he smiled over at her and then they sped off towards her flat . 

Arriving at Emma's flat, Steed carried her luggage upstairs so she could unpack then repack. Reminding her to bring an outfit for the Christmas Ball . 

While he was waiting for her, he watered her plants and checked her mail. She hadn't gotten much, the important mail must have went to the Knight building. There were a few cards from some friends, but other than that the rest was junk mail. He placed the cards on the table by the door so Emma would see them and placed the junk mail in the waste basket . 

He sat down on the settee and waited patiently. A few minutes later Emma came from her bedroom with her luggage and placed it by the door. She looked at the cards on the table then set them back down . 

"All set to go then my dear?" Steed asked

"Not quite." Emma replied walking toward him . 

As Emma approached, Steed stretched out a hand toward her. Taking his hand Emma sat astride his legs and then wrapped her arms around his neck, and scratched at the short hairs at the back of his head. Leaning forward she took his lips in a sensuous kiss, opening her mouth to him to parry with his tongue . 

Her hands came around to his front and started undoing the buttons on his coat, then waist coat, then shirt. Her lips left his mouth and made their way to his ear . 

Steed's hands had not been idle. As soon as Emma sat on his lap. His hands made their way over her thighs and back to her behind pulling her closer to him so she tight against his instantly rock hard erection. Then they traveled up her back and around her front to fondle her breasts through too many layers of clothes . 

He worked his hands down farther and pulled her top free of her slacks then started working his way up on the buttons of her blouse. Once he had all the buttons undone he opened her blouse . 

"I have been wanting you for twenty nine days, and I mean to have you now. I simply cannot wait a moment longer" Emma panted in his ear

"Thank God" was all Steed could say

He wrapped his arms around her waist and as he stood Emma wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to her bedroom, kissing her hungrily on the way. Once in her room she gently lay her on the bed and they quickly removed each other's clothes . 

Steed knew this wasn't going to be one of their long drawn out couplings, he and Emma were both too much in need. He gently lay between her legs and starting at her mouth kissed his way down her body. Emma was writhing on the bed practically begging for release. As soon as Steed placed his mouth at her center she came with a strangled cry. He continued kissing and licking drawing out her orgasm for as long as he could til she collapsed back on the bed . 

Moving back up her body he stopped at her breasts, taking one perky nipple in his mouth while he fondled the other breast. After a few minutes he switched sides giving each breast the same attention. Minutes later, Steed made his way back down kissing, nibbling and sucking on her abdomen, hips, the insides of her thighs down to her knees and then back up to her center . 

He spread her with his thumbs and then starting at the bottom of her opening slid his tongue up in one long lick to her Clitoris. Emma moaned, Steed continued alternating between licks and probing her with his tongue before taking her Clitoris in his mouth and sucking. Seconds later Emma came again, this time a much stronger orgasm that left her gasping .

Steed slid up her body and kissing her placed the head of his engorged penis to her entrance. Emma opened her eyes and looking up at him smiled and nodded her head. Steed slowly started to ease his way inside, he had to stop and hold himself still twice just to keep from Cumming. Once he was buried deep inside her, he felt another orgasm grip her . 

Giving Emma time to recover and adjust, he held still. She was so very tight and Steed could feel her walls clenching and releasing around him. He looked down at her, she was so very beautiful. He placed his hands either side of her face and stroked her high cheekbones with his thumbs as he bent and kissed first her forehead, then each closed eyelid, the tip of her nose and finally her lips. Slowly he started to stroke out then back inside of her . 

It was amazing, absolutely amazing what Steed could do to her. How he could make her feel. The heights he could bring her to. Emma didn't know how she went the whole last month without him. He knew exactly what she needed, how she needed it. He was very gentle, just loving her. Practically worshipping her body. It was rapturous . 

When he first placed his mouth on her center she was lost. It had been too long, she was too much in need. Then he did it again, bringing her to the edge and then over it . 

When he returned to kiss her lips and she felt the head of his penis at her entrance she was more than ready. The feel of him gently easing into her was amazing, it was like their first time all over again. When she felt him still a couple times she knew he was trying to regain control .

Once he was deep inside, the head brushing against her cervix sent her over the edge again. Then he was holding her and kissing her so reverently, it was so sweet it made her want to cry. When she felt Steed slowly start to move all thoughts left her head. All Emma could do was feel . 

Steed knew it wasn't going to take much, he had been on the edge of oblivion since the settee. Emma was close too he could feel it. He kept the pace deliberately slow so maybe he could make it last a little longer. It was rather difficult with the way Emma was clutching at his back, gasping and moaning and clenching around him. It was trying to drag him over the edge no matter how hard he fought it . 

"Faster Steed, oh God Faster" Emma gasped .

Steed heard Emma's exclamation and not holding back any longer poured it on full steam ahead. He was pounding into her as fast as he could, Emma craned her head back against the mattress, her back rising up off the bed . 

Steed could feel her quickly approaching climax and redoubled his efforts. His arms were under her supporting her back now and pounding into her so fiercely he was afraid he may hurt her. Suddenly Emma was there screaming out his name . 

Her internal muscles squeezing him so tightly sent him over the edge. He thrust through her orgasm and then he was hitting against her cervix. Emma screamed again with a second even more powerful orgasm then the first. The feel of Emma's cervix against the head of Steed's penis and her powerful orgasm caused Steed to orgasm a second time and his vision blurred. As his semen shot forth from him Emma collapsed in his arms pulling him down onto her. He braced himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her as his body jerked with his own orgasm that seemed to last forever . 

It took Steed quite some time to recover, he had never came twice like that before. It was amazing. He raised his head from beside Emma's with the intent of kissing her and realized that she must have lost consciousness. He very gently eased his semi erect penis from her and slipped to her side then gathered her in his arms against him. With her head in the crook of his shoulder he began stroking her side and hair softly, patiently waiting for her to come back from oblivion . 

Some ten minutes later Emma came round. She woke to find herself wrapped in Steed s arms and him idly stroking her. It was very nice. She quickly surmised what must have happened. The palm of her hand lay on his chest so she slid it up to the side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb as she turned her eyes toward his face .

"Welcome back" said Steed softly with a stricken look. "I hope I didn't hurt you Emma, I never want to hurt you ." 

Emma smiled "You didn't hurt me Steed, you never have" she said before tenderly kissing his lips. “I think we should get back to your place before I decide I'm too comfortable to leave this bed ." 

With that said Emma kissed him again and then they both left the bed and set about getting dressed . 


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes later Steed's Bentley pulled up to his flat and he and Emma with luggage in hand went inside. While Steed took Emma's luggage upstairs, she poured them both a brandy then sat down on the sofa. When he came back down she handed him his brandy, and Steed went toward the kitchen .

"I made some chicken soup for you my dear, would you like a bowl" said Steed

"That sounds delicious, I am rather famished" replied Emma 

So he ladled up a bowl of soup for Emma and placed it in front of her as she sat down at the table, fetching a glass of juice for her as well. Then Steed sat down at the table with her while she ate and told her about the missing industrialist case . 

When Emma had finished her meal Steed sent her upstairs to get changed while he did the dishes and put the remainder of the soup away. Ten minutes later he made sure the apartment was locked up, lights were out and headed upstairs also . 

When he got to his bedroom, he couldn't help but smile. Emma really was exhausted and she must have been half asleep when she came up here . 

She lay mostly on the bed. She had her head between his and her pillow in the center. Her left leg was hanging off the bed with her foot on the floor. She had one sock on and one off. No panties and his shirt from yesterday with the buttons all buttoned wrong. Her right arm was thrown out across his side of the bed and her left lay across her middle. She was sound asleep and looked absolutely enchanting . 

Steed went over and gently lifted her leg up onto the bed and took off her sock, then he slid his arm beneath her shoulders and righted her in the bed placing her head on her pillow. He thought about fixing the buttons then decided they would be fine so he left them as they were and covered her up . 

After he changed his clothes Steed climbed in bed beside Emma and moving as close to her as possible he put his arm over her middle and drifted off to sleep . 

It was eight o'clock when Steed awoke the next morning, Christmas Eve day. Emma lay beside him still sound asleep, she had not moved all night . 

Steed quietly slipped from the bed so as not to disturb her and fetching some clothes went into the bathroom to shower, shave, brush his teeth and get dressed. When he emerged from the bathroom she was still sleeping so he went down stairs to make himself some coffee and toast . 

He hung about downstairs reading quietly, working on the crossword puzzle and thinking about the next week. He was trying not to wake Emma whom he knew needed the sleep. At ten he decided that he would head to the bakery down the street to get some crusty bread for dinner and the pastries that Emma liked for breakfast. Then he would go to the wine store and get a couple more bottles to go with dinner tonight. He left Emma a note just in case she woke up and found him gone and headed out . 

Steed returned forty five minutes later with the bread, pastries and wine to find her still asleep. He put his purchases away, took off his shoes and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Taking off his clothes he slipped into bed beside her . 

He told himself that he was doing her a favor. That if he didn't wake her she would be unable to sleep tonight and would then be tired again tomorrow. She had turned on her side so he spooned up against her back and moving his hand down he began stroking her thigh and nuzzled against her neck . 

Steed noticed her breathing change and knew she was now awake so he moved his hand higher up under his shirt over her flat abdomen and stopped with his hand on her breast, gently kneading it . 

Emma awoke to a highly erotic sensation. Steed was spooned behind her with his solid erection pressed firmly against her bottom, his hand was stroking lightly up and down her thigh and he was nuzzling against her neck . 

Her breath hitched in her chest and his hand moved higher coming to rest on her breast gently kneading it. When he pinched and rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger she moaned . 

Emma turned onto her back "John" she breathed reaching up with her left hand and pulling his head down to her as she kissed him passionately. She rolled toward him, pushing him over onto his back as she went. Coming to rest astride his hips, his erection trapped between his belly and her mound .

Steed's hands were now on her thighs as Emma slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, when she got the last button undone Steed was sliding it from her shoulders. Then his hands were moving to her breasts and started kneading them . 

Grasping his forearms she started moving against his erection, it slipped between her folds and as she moved back it would rub against her clitoris. As Emma moved sensuously over him, his erection became anointed with her fluids . 

He was enjoying watching her as she moved on him using him to pleasure herself without taking him inside her, it was highly erotic. He started moving his hips slightly to counter her movements giving her that much more pleasure as he pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers . 

He could tell by her breathing that she was near orgasm and moments later she was there, covering his erection with the results of her release. He kept his hips moving prolonging her orgasm, then Emma lent forward just a bit and as Steed moved his hips this time he found himself sliding into her . 

She was tight but very wet and as she came back down onto his lap she took all of him without pause. He moved his hands to her hips as she started to slowly move on him once again. As Emma came down Steed thrust up, before long they were moving faster, the need for release too great .

She was coming down on him fast and hard and he was meeting her with every thrust, they were both sweaty from their exertions and Emma was panting loudly. At last, she yelled Steed's name and her whole body contracted with her orgasm. Steed quickly sat up wrapping his arms around her and thrust twice more through her orgasm then he was there, releasing his semen deep inside her as her muscles contracted mightily around his penis .

Holding her tightly to him Steed lay back on the bed. Emma lay on top of him, both of them trying to catch their breath. Some minutes later Steed was caressing Emma's back when she turned to him and kissed him tenderly .

"Now that is a wonderful way to be awakened." said Emma as she lay on top of him running her fingers through his hair . 

"I quite enjoyed it myself" he replied, "I thought I better wake you otherwise you won't be able to sleep tonight and then you would be tired tomorrow ."

"Your right" she said , "thank you for waking me so nicely, I think I'll have a shower and then I'll be down and we can have breakfast ."

"It will have to be lunch I'm afraid, or brunch whichever you prefer" replied Steed

With a confused look, Emma turned from him to the clock on the dresser. It was almost noon. "Brunch then I think" she said then kissed his lips before moving off of him and toward the shower .

Steed rose from the bed and got dressed then went down stairs to start brunch. Twenty minutes later he had it ready and Emma was coming down the stairs wearing a pair of stirrup pants and a long warm sweater. Steed smiled at her as he set their plates on the table and Emma retrieved the glasses and orange juice from the counter. Then she carried their coffees to the table as well before taking her seat as Steed poured the juice. They talked about Brussels and Italy and then about the trip to Steed's Sister's as they ate . 

"So what time are we planning on leaving?" ask Emma before taking the last bite of her pastry

"I think we shall leave around ten, it takes about an hour to get there. That way we can be settled in by lunch and won't have to hurry about" said Steed 

"Sounds like a great idea. I really am looking forward to meeting your family Steed. How many Aunties do you actually have by the way?" She asked with a smirk

Steed smiled "I had five Aunties, four of them are still with us and shall be at Carolyn's. I am sure that you will get along swimmingly with all of the family ." 

"What about your sister Steed, you told me she knows I'm tagging along and that she offered you the guest house but is she really ok with me crashing your family gathering?" Emma asked

"Yes, she is delighted that you are coming with me. She can't wait to meet you actually. The whole family are very excited at being able to finally meet you." He replied 

"Just what have you told them about me?" She asked worriedly "Nothing bad I hope " 

Steed smiled "I have told them nothing but the truth and the whole truth so help me God "

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that, you are quite flexible with the truth." She replied

Steed stretched his hand across the table to Emma and grasped her fingers. "You have nothing to worry about me dear, the family know that you are my very best friend and a good bit more and that we spend a great deal of time together. That we work together and that you are the CEO of Knight Industries. They will absolutely love you, of that I am certain." replied Steed honestly 

"Alright, I'll quit worrying about it and just be my lovely self." She said smiling 

"That's all you ever need be" He replied "Well if you are done with your brunch, why don't we wash up the dishes and then we can go for a ride. Fancy putting on the ice skates for a bit my dear ." 

"That sounds like a lovely idea" beamed Emma "I haven't been skating in I can't remember how long. We can warm up with a hot chocolate or two afterword ." 

With mock seriousness Steed declared "We cannot forget the hot chocolate, it would be a travesty ." 

Smiling they both stood up from the table and started in on the dishes, which between the two of them took no time at all. Then they went upstairs for some warmer clothes and woolen socks. Within minutes they were in the Bentley heading for the ice skating pond . 

The drive was a bit chilly, but they snuggled close and before they knew it they had arrived at their destination. Exiting the Bentley, Steed helped Emma out of the car and they walked hand in hand toward the pond. There were quite a few people about, young and old, couples and children . 

They made their way to the booth next to the pond for some skates, stating their sizes to the gentleman, who then held out two pair of skates. Steed took both pair and with Emma's arm wrapped around his they walked toward a bench. Sitting down they slipped their boots off and skates on then they were both stepping out onto the ice .

It took them both a minute to get their ice legs then Steed and Emma were skating around the pond laughing and giggling. They skated together holding hands, they raced (Emma won), they danced on the iced, and they sipped hot chocolate. They had a wonderful time. Before they knew it the sun was starting to set, so with cold toes and cold noses they returned their skates and climbing into the Bentley made for Steed's flat . 

Arriving home they went inside and divested themselves of their boots, coats, hats and gloves. Making his way to the kitchen Steed set about warming up the chicken soup he had made the day before and the crusty bread he picked up that morning .

Emma was pouring them each a brandy when he stepped into the living room. He slipped up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck . 

"Be careful Steed, you’re in danger of making me spill this brandy." said Emma holding one glass and the decanter .

"That would be awful, but you smell so good and you feel so delightful and you look so alluring that I can't help myself." He said softly before sliding his hands down farther and taking an ear lobe between his lips . 

Emma just about dropped the glass and decanter with that assault to her equilibrium. She moaned and without thinking about it set the glass and decanter down before something dreadful happened . 

She tilted her head to the side a bit offering Steed a little better access and he took advantage of it. Letting her ear lobe free he moved his lips down her neck kissing and nibbling as he went and his hands were doing the most delightful things between her thighs and................ the oven timer went off. Steed growled, Emma groaned. They parted with a promise to continue later and went to the kitchen to eat Dinner . 

After the dinner was ate and the dishes washed Steed went into the living room while Emma went upstairs to "freshen up". He made his way over to his desk and opening the drawer took out Emma's gift then placed it on the tree and then he retrieved the brandy Emma had poured earlier and poured another for her. He drank one brandy then poured another for himself before heading to the sofa with both brandy glasses . 

Emma came down the stairs a few minutes later, she was carrying two packages and had freshened up her lipstick and perfume. Smiling she placed the small package on the tree, seeing one already there and walked toward Steed with the bigger package. She sat down beside him on the sofa and turned toward him one leg tucked under her and placed the package on his lap .

"I know it’s Christmas Eve and not Christmas day, but I would like you to open this gift now." Emma said softly "Would you do that for me

"Of course I will, if that's what you want" he said

"Yes, that's what I want" she replied 

"Alright" Steed said smiling at her 

Steed looked down at the package in his lap. He didn't know what it could be. She looked a little nervous, and was biting her bottom lip. He didn't think she would get him clothes but anything was possible . 

Steed tore off the wrapping paper and lifted the top from the box, inside was tissue paper. He lifted paper and was a little confused. There were two items in the box, both made of delicate silk and lace, one red and one pink. He carefully lifted the red item out of the box and held it up. He smiled, it was for him. Well not exactly, but yes it was for him alright. He looked it over, it was sheer and red and lace and very skimpy. He liked it. He placed it back in the box and carefully lifted out the pink item. It was slightly different, just as sheer and lace and also very skimpy. He liked it too. He turned the pink one around so the back was facing him and held it against his chest . 

"Wow Emma I like them, both of them. But I think they're a little small for me, and do I really look good in either of these colors" he said grinning like an idiot . 

Emma couldn't help but laugh. He could be such an ass sometimes .

"They are for me to wear and you to enjoy but you already know that" she said giggling

Steed placed the pink one in Emma's lap as he leaned toward her and kissed her lips . 

"I know" he said smiling "they are beautiful, just like you, and I would love to see you in them and then help you out of them. Let's try the pink tonight and since tomorrow is Christmas we'll try the red tomorrow night. Thank you, those are the most beautiful Christmas gifts I have ever gotten and I love them." Then he kissed her lips again. 

Steed quickly downed his brandy while Emma finished hers. Then he stood up with the package and held his hand out to Emma. Taking his hand and bringing the pink garment with her she followed Steed up the stairs. He placed the package on his dresser while Emma went into the bathroom to change. Then he skipped down stairs, made sure the doors were locked, lights were out and went upstairs to try on his new gift . 

When Steed got upstairs he quickly shed his clothes and slipped beneath the sheets. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Emma came out. He couldn't help but stare, she looked like Aphrodite. She was absolutely gorgeous. The sheer silk, the low cut top that just covered her nipples and the short hem that came just below her soft curls. Left almost something to the imagination and had Steed rock hard in two seconds flat .

He slid to the edge of the bed and sat up as Emma came toward him. He pulled her close so she was standing between his spread legs, his solid erection pointing straight up like it was trying to look up her nightie. His hands stroked up her thighs, over her bottom and on up her back as he buried his face in her barely covered cleavage . 

Emma ran her fingers through his thick hair, holding his head to her as his right hand slid around her front to free a nipple taking it between his lips as his left hand traveled lower slipping under her nightie to grasp and kneed her firm bottom. Very soon it wasn't enough .

He slipped both hands under her nightie pushing it up and pulling it off over her head, letting it fall to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her he turned her onto the bed and covered her with his body, laying comfortably between her spread legs . 

They kissed long and languid while Emma stroked his back with one hand and the other played with the short hairs on the back of his head. Steed moved his hand up and down Emma's side from knee to shoulder in a soft caress, then his mouth left her lips and moved to that spot just behind her ear .

As Emma's hands moved to Steed's bottom and began kneading it, she tilted her head to the side to give him better access as his lips moved down her neck with open mouth kisses and little nips here and there while his hand moved in to knead a breast. Then he was moving lower. Replacing his hand with his mouth, taking her nipple between his lips. Sucking and pulling as his hand moved lower still . 

Emma held his head to her breast as she felt his hand slide south, then Steed was sliding two fingers between her folds gently probing her opening as his thumb rubbed the little bundle of nerves he found. Several minutes later he was moving down her body again, when he stopped this time his mouth replaced his thumb as his fingers kept stroking .

Emma was on the edge. Sheets balled in her fisted, hands and legs trembling. Then she was falling over the edge and calling Steed's name. Her back arched and she was seeing stars behind closed eyes .

Steed kept on. Drawing her orgasm out as long as possible, her essence coating his fingers. Gently removing them from her he placed one last kiss on her clitoris before moving up to her mouth to kiss her lips as he placed the head of his penis at her opening . 

He put a hand aside her face and rubbed a thumb along her cheek bone affectionately, Emma opened glazed eyes to him and smiled. Steed slowly pushed inside then stilled so she could adjust while he softly kissed her lips . 

When Emma wrapped her legs high around his waist he started to move. They kept the pace deliberately slow, neither in a hurry for it to end. When it became too much the pace increased dramatically . 

Steed was pounding into Emma as fast as he could and she was meeting him thrust for thrust, a fine sheen of sweat on both their bodies. Emma went over the edge first, calling Steed's name in one long scream. Hearing Emma and feeling her squeezing his shaft with her climax sent Steed over the edge, he thrust impossibly deep shooting his hot semen inside her. Minutes later after their breathing had slowed and their heart rates had returned to near normal Steed's flaccid penis slipped from Emma and he moved to her side so they were facing each other . 

"I really like my Christmas presents, they are very beautiful. I can hardly wait to try on the red one" Steed said smiling 

"Your very welcome, I think the red will look wonderful on you" Emma replied "let's get cleaned up, then I'm ready for bed. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted " 

After leaving the bathroom, Steed slipped on his pajama pants and Emma her nightie then they climbed into bed, spooned together and drifted off to sleep . 


	5. Chapter 5

Around nine Christmas morning they awoke, but weren't in a hurry to leave the comfort of Steed's bed. They finally managed to exit the bedroom a little after eleven due to Emma's growling stomach. 

A Breakfast of omelets, toast, pastries, juice and coffee consumed. They made for the sofa to open the Christmas gifts. 

Steed retrieved Emma's gift from the tree and presented it to her. He was a little nervous but he was pretty sure she would like it. Emma removed the wrapping from the package and opened the box, inside was another smaller wrapped package. Smiling and shaking her head at such a juvenile tactic she took that package from inside the bigger box and unwrapped it.

Lifting the top off the box she was pleasantly surprised if not shocked to see a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace with a gold heart in the middle. Lifting it out of the box and holding it in her hand she realized the heart was inscribed. Looking closely she saw that it said JS+EP Tears sprung to her eyes, it was absolutely perfect. Emma turned to him. 

"Its perfect Steed" she said with a tear running down her cheek "I love you" 

With a horrified look she realized what she had said 

"I mean, I love it" Then she quickly looked down at the necklace in her hand.

Steed could not believe what his ears had just heard. Emma Peel had just said that she loved him. Then she had taken it back like she was afraid she had made a faux pas. He couldn't let that happen. 

Reaching a hand out to her he put a finger under her chin and turned her head toward him. Emma closed her eyes, afraid of what she may see in his.

"Emma open your eyes and look at me, please" requested Steed

Emma opened her eyes but she wasn't looking at Steed, she was looking at his chest so she didn't have to see the look on his face. 

"I'm sorry Steed, I didn't mean to say that. Just forget what I said ok, it need not be mentioned again" she replied tearfully 

Steed placed his hands either side of her face and brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't want to forget what you said. I would like you to say it again. I would like you to say it every day, because I love you too" said Steed

Emma looked up at him, looked into his beautiful grey eyes. He was being completely honest and open.

"You love me too" asked Emma, hardly believing what she had just heard 

"Yes, I love you Emma. I love you more than life itself. I have loved you for so long I can't remember a time when I didn't love you." He said

"Oh Steed, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I have loved you since I ran into the back of your Bentley." she said smiling

Steed and Emma wrapped their arms around each other and kissed tenderly, putting all of their love for each other into the kiss. Smiling they pulled apart. Steed took the necklace from her and she turned lifting her hair and he placed the necklace on her. Then Emma turned back to him, fingering the necklace. 

"It looks beautiful on you my dear." He said affectionately 

"Thank you Steed, it’s really very lovely" Emma replied smiling "You have one more gift to open" 

Emma stood up from the sofa and removed the gift from the tree, handing it to Steed as she took her seat. He smiled as he tore off the wrapping paper and removed the lid from the box. Inside was the most beautiful pair of diamond and gold cuff links he had ever seen. Looking up at Emma he smiled.

"Thank you my dear, they are wonderful." Said Steed "I will take them with us and wear them at the Christmas Ball" 

Steed placed the box and cuff links on the side table then held his arms out to Emma, as he stretched out on the sofa. She came into them willingly, laying between his legs with her head against his chest and his arms around her. There they lay just enjoying the closeness and lightly dozing. 

Later that afternoon they played some scrabble, Steed won but Emma was pretty sure he cheated she just didn't catch him at it. Then they had a delightful dinner of grilled salmon steaks, steamed vegetables, crusty bread and chocolate mousse for desert. After they had the dinner dishes all washed and put away they retired to the sofa for some brandy and cuddling while they watched "It’s a wonderful life" on the television. When the movie was over Steed made sure the doors were locked then shut off the lights as he and Emma went upstairs. 

Emma went into the bathroom to change and Steed got into his pajama pants, then he put some music on and lit some candles. When Emma came from the bathroom she was surprised that the only light in the room was from candle light and music was playing softly. Standing halfway between her and the bed was Steed in his pajama pants and he was looking at her with a mixture of love and lust. Emma walked toward him and when she was close enough Steed wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him, then he started to dance with her.

There in his bedroom they slowly sway back and forth in the candle light, listening to the soft music. They may have danced for hours, they didn't really know, time had no meaning. The only thing that mattered was that they were there together in each other’s arms and that they loved each other. 

Their lovemaking that night was different, it was more free, more passionate. They could say "I love you" without being afraid. They clung to each other tightly, riding out their orgasms together, resting for a bit only to begin again. They made love till late into the night when they were simply too exhausted to continue then they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. 

The next morning after they had showered, dressed and had breakfast they placed their luggage and the gifts for the family in the boot and started for Steed's Sister's estate. On the drive they talked about other drives they had taken. Out of the way Inn’s they had been to together and places they had happened upon that had excellent and not so excellent food and drink. 

Before they knew it they were turning onto the drive of Robert and Carolyn’s estate. As soon as Steed and Emma pulled up in front of the large house Robert and Carolyn were standing in the doorway waving. Climbing out of the car Steed came around to Emma's side and offering his hand saw her out. When Emma made to take her hand away as not to embarrass Steed he held fast, surprised she looked into his smiling eyes and returned the smile. So holding hands, they walked toward the door smiles on both their faces. 

When Robert and Carolyn saw the look that passed between Steed and Emma and then watched as they walked toward the house hand in hand, they knew something wonderful had happened. With a knowing look at each other, they prepared to welcome Steed and Emma as the two drew near.

"John, Emma we are so glad you could make it" said Robert 

"Yes, Jonathan please bring Emma in so we can all meet her properly. Robert will help you with your luggage later" said Carolyn 

The four of them entered the house to find four smiling children standing in a line waiting to welcome their Uncle John and meet Emma. Steed and Emma shed their outer wear, placing the items in the entry closet then turned toward all six smiling faces. 

"Everyone I would like you to meet Emma" Said Steed 

A chorus of hello Emma, it's very nice to meet you sounded from the family.

"Emma this is my brother in law Robert and my sister Carolyn." he said 

"It’s very nice to meet you both, I've heard a lot about you." She said shaking Robert's hand then extending her hand to Carolyn.

"Emma dear I'm strictly a hugger" said Carolyn as she gave Emma a hug "Besides I feel as if you have been family for quite some time as much as Jonathan has talked about you." 

"All good I hope?" asked Emma smiling 

"Yes, always wonderful things." Carolyn replied

"Now for the Children" interrupted Steed "These beautiful girls are my nieces, Clara she's 12 and Lily she's 6. 

"It’s very nice to meet you." said Emma shaking their hands

"We are happy to finally meet you Emma" said Clara 

"Yes, happy to meet you" said Lily bashfully "Uncle John talks about you all the time" 

Clearing his throat "Yes, well shall we continue" said Steed. 

Not waiting he went on with the introductions "These two strapping young lads are my nephew's, Tommy he's 10 and Timothy he's 8." said Steed

"It’s very nice to meet you." Said Emma shaking their hands

"It’s a pleasure to meet you" said Tommy smiling "Uncle says you are very smart and you can beat up bad guys much bigger then you." 

Emma giggled, Steed did talk about her to his family.

"Most of the time much bigger bad guys think they have you beat because they are bigger, but in my experience it's that misguided belief that always trips them up." said Emma smiling 

"Your very pretty" said Timothy shyly, Then grinning widely "Are you and Uncle gonna get married and have kids?" He asked 

"You’re not supposed to ask questions like that Timothy." Clara scolded "It’s very impolite" 

"I'm sorry Uncle John, Emma. It's just, I was wishing Emma could be our Aunt and you two could have kids and then we would have cousins to play with." exclaimed Timothy 

Steed knelt down in front of the children. "What Emma and I have is very new to us and we don't want to rush things. Maybe someday you'll have that wish, but for now let's just all be very good friends ok." 

"Can we call her Aunt Emma Anyways" asked Timothy 

"Well I'm not sure that would be appropriate, but maybe you should ask Emma" said Steed as he stood 

Looking up at Emma, Timothy asked "Would it be ok if we called you Aunt Emma?" 

"Could we?" sang out three more voices 

As Emma looked at the four faces of these wonderful children asking if they could call her Aunt, she couldn't help but feel joyful.

"Well, as much as I would love to be your Aunt. How about you all just call me Emma for now. It may be bad luck to call me Aunt before I actually am. Is that alright with the four of you?"

"Yes, I suppose that will be ok." Said Timothy "But we will call you Aunt Emma someday, I'm sure bout that."

With that said the children all ran off to play, leaving the adults standing in the entry way. 

"Well John, why don't you and I go into the study while Carolyn finishes preparing lunch" said Robert walking towards the study

"Emma, you can help me in the kitchen." Carolyn said walking in that direction

Steed and Emma looked at each other and smiled then went their separate ways.

"So Jonathan said you have been in Brussels on business the last month. That must have been terrible, being so far away from each other for so long." said Carolyn as she set out the ingredients for a salad. 

"Yes, I was quite miserable without him. We usually spend most of our time together." replied Emma 

"Jonathan was quite miserable himself I imagine. You know he calls me every Sunday night, we talk about all sorts of things, nothing that violates the secrets act of course. He used to talk about people he met, places he visited, wines he discovered. When he met you all that changed. He still talked about those other things of course but when he talked about them he talked about you too. Mrs. Peel and I went to Scotland, Mrs. Peel and I went to Italy or Mrs. Peel and I went to Surrey. Then he would say Mrs. Peel and I rode a train, or Mrs. Peel and I went up in a helicopter or Mrs. Peel and I took a gondola ride. I think it was about a year ago that Mrs. Peel became Emma in his stories. Emma and I were driving up the coast, Emma and I found this wonderful little inn that has the most delicious veal parmesan. It has been Emma and I for a while now. He speaks very highly of you, how brilliant you are, how strong you are, how beautiful you are. He has told me so much about you, I feel as if I know you already. I know Jonathan my dear, and he has never been as enthralled with anyone as he is with you. I dare say I think you are just as enamored with him as he is you." said Carolyn as she chopped the vegetables for the salad

"Steed means a great deal to me, we do everything together. We work together, we take drives on the weekend or go horseback riding. We go to gala's, receptions, carnivals and fancy dress parties. Sometimes we just set at home and play scrabble or watch movies on the television all dressed up like we have gone to a show. We have a wonderful time together. He's my best friend." said Emma as she put the chopped vegetables in a bowl 

"Emma, how long have you been in love with my brother?" asked Carolyn "I know you are in love with him, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him, hear it in your voice when you talk of him." 

"Oh Carolyn, I have been in love with him since the day we met." replied Emma “I can't explain it, I ... When I ran into the back of his Bentley with my car I was absolutely furious. Then when he stepped out and came up to me and asked if I was alright, I was taken aback. All the anger I felt suddenly was gone and here was this man with the most beautiful blue/grey eyes and charming manner and I was lost. I told him I was uninjured, but I didn't want him to think me some half brained female all agog. So I immediately started yelling at him, berating him for his lack of driving ability. He just stood there with this amused look on his face, like he knew what was going on in my head and let me yell at him. When I was done yelling he calmly introduced himself asked me for my name and told me that he was responsible for the damages and handed me his card. He told me he would be in touch and then hopped back in his car and drove off. The damage to my car really wasn't that bad, so I drove on home. When I got back to my flat there was a mechanic there, he had brought a car for me to use while mine was being repaired, care of John Steed. So the mechanic took my car and the very next morning brought my car, as good as new back to me along with a dozen red roses as an apology. Steed called me that evening and asked me to dinner. I refused, told him I was busy, maybe some other time. He called me three more times over the next ten days asking me to dinner before I finally said yes and the rest is history. We have been friends ever since." 

"I hadn't told him I love him until yesterday morning, it slipped out. He gave me this necklace for Christmas and I told him thank you, that it was perfect. Then I meant to say "I love it, but it came out as I love you." I was horrified, I tried to take the words back but he told me that he loved me too. To hear him say those three words to me and know it was the truth, it was like a huge weight had been lifted. I have never loved anyone as much as I love Steed, not even my husband." 

Carolyn smiled at Emma "I thought as much. I'm glad it slipped out for my brother has been in love with you from nearly the same moment. May I see your necklace." ask Carolyn 

"Yes of course" said Emma standing so Carolyn could look at it. 

"It is very beautiful Emma, I didn't know my brother had it in him to be such a romantic." Carolyn said smiling

"He can be very romantic, he just doesn't realize it." Emma replied

"Let's go let everyone know lunch is ready." said Carolyn as she placed the salad on the table then she and Emma left the kitchen in search of the rest of the family. 

"So John, you have told her that you love her haven't you?" asked Robert taking a sip of his brandy as he and Steed sat in the study. 

"Only just yesterday Robert, it was a bit of a slip up. She was thanking me for the necklace I got her for Christmas and she meant to say "I love it" but said "I love you" instead. She was quite upset that she had let it slip. Told me to forget what she had said and that it need not be mentioned again. I told her I didn't want to forget it and that I would like her to say it again, I would like her to say it every day because I love her too. That's all it took. It was like this huge weight had been lifted and I could finally show her and tell her how I feel. I have never felt so completely happy. I would like to spend the rest of my life loving her and being loved by her Robert, her and only her." replied Steed as he sat looking into his brandy.

"Why don't you ask her to marry you then old boy, I don't believe she would say no. Not the way she looks at you." said Robert 

Steed smiled "I don't want to rush her, we only just told each other how we feel. "If I asked her and she said no. I would be devastated. I don't know if I would have the courage to ask her again. I think I'll wait a while, let us get settled into this new phase of our relationship. Then I'll ask her and hopefully she will say yes. I did buy her a ring in case you’re wondering, the same day I bought the necklace. Then if the opportunity presents itself and I think she's ready, I'll be prepared." 

"Don't wait too long to ask her old boy, an angel like her doesn't come along every day." warned Robert

"I won't” said Steed emphatically "And Angel, is an understatement." 

Moments later the two men heard Carolyn and Emma coming toward the study chatting about the children. 

"We hate to bother you gents in the midst of your wool gathering," Carolyn said "but lunch is ready" 

"Bout time woman, I'm starved" said Robert rising from his chair

"Yes Carolyn, bout time can't you see were withering away to nothing here" Steed said patting his belly as he stood

"Yes you both look like you’re half-starved, now get a move on before I decide you'll have to make your own lunch." Carolyn shook her head and turned to Emma. "Can you believe it Emma, talking to me with such false bravado like that? They act as if the men in this house wear the trousers." 

Carolyn and Emma were both laughing as they went into the library to fetch the children and Steed and Robert were heading toward to dining room. After a delightful lunch, which was quite a noisy affair as all the children were trying to tell stories in between bites of food. Carolyn, Emma, Clara and Lily cleaned the table and washed up the dishes while Steed, Robert, Tommy and Timothy went to the library. 

"Uncle says you like to paint Emma. I like to paint too." said Clara

"Me too, I paint too." said Lily

"Yes, I like to paint. I have painted your Uncle a few times." said Emma "He doesn't sit still very well" 

"You painted Uncle, wasn't it hard to get the paint all washed off him when you were done?" ask Lily 

Carolyn and Emma burst into laughter.

"She didn't paint his body silly, she means she painted a picture of Uncle." groaned Clara 

"Oh" said Lily 

"That's alright Lily, I should have said a picture of him" said Emma "Although he was helping me paint my flat once, he got more paint on him than the walls I think. He stepped in the paint tray with his favorite shoes and then when he tried to take his shoe off he knocked over the paint can that was on the ladder. The paint spilled all down his left side, thank goodness he wasn't wearing his favorite suit."

"What happened then, did he get paint all over your flat?" asked Clara

"No I had him stay right where he was and take off all his paint covered clothes, then he got cleaned up and put on new clothes." replied Emma 

"Uncle has clothes at your flat" ask Lily 

"Yes" said Emma hesitantly "Sometimes when we're working our clothes get ruined or dirty and we have to change them. I have spare clothes at your Uncle's and he has spare clothes at my flat. Just for emergencies." 

"Oh, I see." replied Lily 

"That's a good idea." said Clara 

"Yes, that's a good idea." said Carolyn snickering 

The dishes washed and put away, the girls all went toward the Library to see what the boys were up to. 

"Uncle, Do you and Emma live together?" asked Tommy 

"No lad, she has her own flat and I have mine." replied Steed 

"But when people love each other, don't they live together? Papa and Mama love each other and they live together." said Timothy 

"That's a bit different boys, Mama and I are married." said Robert 

"Are you and Emma gonna get married Uncle?" ask Tommy 

"Course they will." Said Timothy

"Hopefully someday lads, but not for a while yet. When we do decide to get married, you all will be the first to know." Steed said smiling 

"I can hardly wait." Smiled Tommy 

"Me either, can hardly wait." chimed in Timothy

All the boys looked up when the girls came into the library smiling. Steed stood up from the chair he had been occupying and offering his hand to Emma led her to the sofa, where they both sat down together. Carolyn made for the chair Steed had just vacated and sat down. Clara and Lily sat on the floor and played with their new dolls as Tommy and Timothy played with some cars. 

The four adults talked about London and how busy it had become and how the city was working its way farther and farther out into the countryside. They discussed plays they had seen and the ladies a new musical they wanted to see.

"What time are the aunties due to arrive?" asked Steed 

"They are supposed to be here within the hour, Gerard is bringing them." replied Robert

"Gerard is their butler, the old dears can't drive so he shuttles them everywhere." Said Carolyn to Emma 

"Oh I see, and they are staying here until the 30th also?" asked Emma 

"Oh good Lord I hope not." exclaimed Carolyn "They would drive us all batty, I love them dearly but to put up with them that long. Even you couldn't handle it Emma, they would have you running from here as fast as your legs could carry you."

"They are lovely old dears, if a bit eccentric." Said Steed 

"A bit eccentric, that's putting it mildly." said Robert 

"Their crazy." chorused the children 

"But they are really funny." said Timothy

Everyone laughed at that, then Robert suggested that he help Steed with their luggage before the Aunts arrived. Steed asked Emma to join them so he could show her the guest house, so the three of them put on their coats and proceeded outside. 

They carried in the gifts they brought for the family first, placing them under the tree in the study. Then went to move Steed's car and unload their luggage. After all the luggage had been brought in Robert went back to the main house so Steed and Emma could get settled in. 

"Steed, this place is beautiful." said Emma "and your family is wonderful, they really make me feel welcome." 

"I'm glad you like it and my family. They like you too by the way." said Steed stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 

"I have been wanting to kiss you since we got here." 

"I have been wanting you to kiss me, since we got here." said Emma as Steed's lips moved to nuzzle her neck 

"Would it be terribly inappropriate if we stayed here and didn't return to the house?" He said 

"I think the children would be very disappointed if they couldn't open their gifts because their Uncle was too busy necking in the guest house." said Emma breathily. 

"Best not disappoint the children." He said voice muffled against her neck Emma giggled, pushing away from him 

"Steed we have to get back to the house your aunts will be arriving any moment and the children will want to open their gifts. We can finish this later." She said as he turned puppy dog eyes on her.

"Do you promise?" He asked 

"Yes I promise" She said before kissing him

"Alright, let's get back to the house then" said Steed 

Walking into the house they were met just inside the door by Timothy, who proceeded to drag them both to the study. Telling them on the way that everyone was waiting. All the children were setting on the floor patiently waiting to be handed a gift and Robert and Carolyn were setting in their arm chairs smiling knowingly. Steed and Emma had just taken their seats on the sofa when a raucous came from the entry way.

"What in heaven's name is going on." cried Carolyn 

"I do believe the aunties have arrived." said Steed as he and Emma stood.

Just then four elderly ladies walked past the study in a single file line. Steed looked to Carolyn as if he was asking her where the aunts were going, then they heard one of the aunt's say 

"Wait a minute, hold up, I think we missed it girls" then the sound of four pair of shoes coming back toward the study. 

Carolyn was shaking her head and Steed was having a hard time keeping himself from laughing. Suddenly four gray haired ladies poked their heads in the doorway of the study.

"Well they you all are, at least one of you could have met us poor old ladies at the door." said Aunt Margaret 

"Yes could of met us at the door instead of letting us traipse all about in these feeble old bodies" said Aunt Sara 

"You young whipper snappers have no respect for the elderly" said Aunt Penelope 

"We could have fallen down and broken our necks and not a one of you would have known" said Aunt Gertrude

"Auntie's glad you could make it" said Carolyn "How was the ride over" 

"It was too long" said Margaret 

"Too cold" said Sara 

"Too bumpy" said Penelope 

"Gerard damn near killed us with his driving, why he still has his license and we don't I'll never understand" said Gertrude

"Auntie's it's so nice to see you again, you all look fit as a fiddle" exclaimed Steed. "Why don't you ladies have a seat, would any of you care for a drink?" 

"Double scotch on the rocks" said Margaret 

Large Brandy" said Sara 

"Martini, shaken not stirred, three olives" said Penelope 

"I'll have a large whisky Johnny, straight up no ice" said Gertrude

Steed looked to Carolyn for some help, but Carolyn just smiled. So he looked over at Emma 

"Would you mind helping me with the aunties drinks my dear?" he asked her

"I don't mind" she replied

As they were moving toward the drinks cabinet. Auntie Gertrude noticed Emma.

"Hey there Red" she said "I don't believe we know you, are you Johnny's woman?"

The other three aunties looked up and noticed Emma then.

"Johnny, you got a woman" ask Margaret 

"Oh my goodness she's a red head" said Penelope

"Probably not her natural color" said Sara

Steed looked at Emma and could see she was getting upset by these crazy old birds. He had to put a stop to it. Looking into Emma's eyes he smiled and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled faintly back at him. Holding her hand, Steed led her over toward where the aunts were setting on the sofa. He looked down at the four of them. 

"Auntie's you are behaving terribly rudely and I will not stand for it. This Beautiful lady, has a name and it is not Red it is Emma, that is her natural color and she is not my Woman as you so rudely put it. She is my partner in every way possible and I love her deeply. I expect you to treat her with kindness and respect. If you can't do that, than Emma and I shall leave now. I will not subject her to your cruelty any further." said Steed looking down at the four of them

Properly chastised the Aunt's looked at each other as if trying to come to an agreement amongst themselves, then looked up at Steed and Emma. 

"We are very sorry Johnny for making you and your Emma upset. We really didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you have never brought anyone home to meet us before and we were a bit out of sorts. We truly are sorry and it won't happen again. We will be on our best behavior for the rest of our stay here, we promise." said Margaret 

"Best behavior" said Sara 

"We promise" said Penelope 

"Kindness and respect" said Gertrude "Now can we have those drinks" 

"Yes, you can have your drinks, said Steed "It will take just a moment." 

As Steed and Emma made to walk away Aunt Gertrude took hold of Emma's hand stopping her. Steed stopped too as he was still holding Emma's other hand. Emma looked at her a bit startled.

"We really are very sorry Emma dear. We already knew you would be here and Carolyn has told us a lot about you. Sometimes we get a bit carried away. We were really just playing with Jonathan, we didn't intend to hurt you. I hope you can forgive us." Said Gertrude releasing her

"There's nothing to forgive, I understand" Said Emma smiling at the four of them, then she and Steed made their way to the drinks cabinet.

"I like her" said Margaret

"She's got spunk" said Penelope

"I used to be a red head" said Sara

"She won't take no guff" said Gertrude 

Steed and Emma stood at the cabinet smiling at each other as they listened to the old dears while making their drinks. Once the drinks had been delivered, Steed set about handing out the gifts as Emma sat on the settee and watched. He passed out the children's gifts first then sat with Emma as the gifts were opened.

The Girls tore open the neatly wrapped packages and gasped in surprise. The Porcelain dolls were absolutely beautiful and were the new doll for that Christmas. They loved them. Jumping up off the floor carrying the dolls, the girls ran over to Steed and Emma and told them thank you for the beautiful dolls. Then they both hugged Steed and kissed him on the cheek, turning to Emma the girls gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek as well. Emma was quite surprised but managed to hide it well.

Next the boys tore open their gifts. When they saw what was inside they were yelling with glee. 

Carolyn looked over to see what all the fuss was about and when she saw what the gifts were, if she would have been sitting closer to her brother she would have slapped him side the head. He had gotten them pellet guns.

The boys were ecstatic, they jumped up and ran to Steed and Emma. Just about knocking Steed over, they gave him a great big hug and thanked him for the great gift. Then the boys turned to Emma and told her thank you for the great gift as well and they kissed her on the cheek before running back to grab up their guns to show their parents. When Steed looked over at Carolyn and Robert, She was scowling and he was smiling. He smiled at them both before getting up to fetch the gifts for the aunts and handing them each one.

The aunts were almost as bad as the children. Wrapping paper was flying in all directions as they opened their gifts. All four looked at each other's gifts, did some swapping then they smiled. Thanking Steed and Emma for the wonderful gifts, maybe now they wouldn't freeze half to death when they went to bed.

Steed and Emma looked at each other, not quite sure they understood correctly. But decided to let it go, and smiled back. Next Steed passed out Robert and Carolyn's gifts.

Robert opened his first, when he saw the box of cigars he smiled. Thanking Steed and Emma, he sat back and smiled down at the cigars waiting for Carolyn to open her gift. Carolyn looked around the room and everyone seemed to be staring at her. She quickly tore the paper off the gift and opening the box looked inside. A huge smile broke out on her face and looking to Steed and Emma she told them that she was very happy with her gift.

Next the aunt's dug into their hand bags and pulled out a gift for the Children. Margaret gave Clara an embroidered handkerchief, Sara gave Lily a decorative hair clip, Penelope gave Tommy a pocket knife and Gertrude gave Timothy a compass. The children thanked the aunt's and gave them all a kiss on the cheek then sat on the floor.

Robert and Carolyn both stood from their chairs and each took a gift from under the tree. Robert gave the gift he was carrying to Steed and Carolyn her gift to Emma. They both thanked Robert and Carolyn and then Steed told Emma she should open her gift first.

Emma looked down at the gift in her hand, she hadn't gotten a gift from anyone but Steed in a very long time. It was strange to be getting a gift from someone else. She suddenly found herself a bit emotional. She looked around at the family around her and felt that maybe she could have a family again, in the people in this room. 

Smiling she tore off the wrapping paper and opened the package, inside was a photo album. She removed the album from the box and looked at the embroidered "S" on the front then opened it. Inside the cover was a family tree with one side filled out the other side blank, turning the page there were pictures of Steed as a baby, adolescent and young man. There was a wedding picture of Steed and Carolyn's parents and pictures of Robert and Carolyn and the children and a group photo of all five aunt's. Then there was a picture of her and Steed from their last trip to Venice together

. A tear slipped down Emma's cheek, no one had ever given her such a meaningful gift before. It was wonderful. She quickly wiped the tear away lest someone see it. Then she thanked them all, saying it was the best gift she had ever received. Then it was Steed's turn to open his gift. 

Steed held the box up to his ear and listened, then he hefted the box as if to guess its weight, then he shook the box fiercely. The children all had huge smiles on their faces and were looking at him intently. He then held the box at eye level, closely examining it. Suddenly he sat the box on his lap and said "I'm ready to make a guess."

"What is it Uncle John" yelled the children

"It’s ..... A bi fold leather wallet with new pictures of all of you children, a set of ten fishing flies including the new jasper special and ....... two tickets to next week's matinee at the Province." said Steed

The Children's eyes lit up and they laughed. Steed tore away the wrapping paper and removed the top from the box. Inside was exactly what he described, he removed the gifts one at a time showing them to Emma. Then after placing them back in the box thanked Robert, Carolyn and the children for the wonderful gifts giving all of the children a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Entering their abode they placed their coats in the closet and their shoes on the rug by the door before moving hand in hand toward the living room. Emma took a seat on the sofa and looked about her as Steed went upstairs to lay a fire in the fireplace in their bedroom.

The guest house was beautiful with an open floor plan. The living room was fairly large with a sofa and two comfortable arm chairs and a liquor cabinet. Bookcases filled with many first editions filled the shelves of one wall and a fireplace was located in the center of the end wall. A beautifully decorated Christmas tree sat in the corner. The room was then open to the kitchen with only the sofa separating the two. The kitchen had many cabinets filled with all the cook ware and utensils needed to prepare a gourmet meal, a fully stocked pantry and new appliances. A beautiful English oak table and four chairs sat in the center. Down the hall from the kitchen were two bedrooms and a small bath. To Emma's right, next to the entryway, there was a stairway that led to the upstairs. Up the stairs and to the left was a large bathroom complete with Jacuzzi tub and closets full of linens. To the right was the Master bedroom, It took up that whole end of the house. The room was beautifully decorated with old English oak furniture that included a large four poster bed with luxurious linens, a walk in closet and its own fireplace. She couldn't wait to try out the bed.

Steed came back down and moved to the drinks cabinet to fetch them a brandy. Then moving toward her he handed Emma her glass and sat beside her, placing his left hand on her leg just above her knee. She covered his hand with hers and smiled at him as she took a sip of her drink.

"I hope the family haven't made you regret coming here with me. They can be a bit much sometimes, especially the aunts." said Steed

"I don't regret being here with you. I like them, even your aunts." She replied 

"Jolly Good. Now I believe you promised me earlier that we could pick up where we left off” He said as he leaned toward her 

"I think I may have said something like that" She breathed as Steed took her lips in a sensuous kiss that left her breathless 

"I think we should move this upstairs," said Steed "what do you say" 

Taking his empty glass she set them both on the coffee table then without a word took his hand and stood, leading him up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once there she was slipping her hands under his soft cotton sweater and she pushed it up and off over his head then running her fingers through his mussed up hair she took his mouth. He tasted of brandy and cinnamon. It was intoxicating.

His hands moved down her back and to her bottom, pulling her tight against his throbbing erection as she kissed him. Letting her feel what she was doing to him as he gripped her bottom tightly. 

Emma's hands moved from his hair to his muscular shoulders and then down his chest to the top of his pants. She deftly undid the button then was sliding down the zipper.

Steed slid his hands up to her sweater and grasping the bottom pulled it up breaking the kiss only to slip it off over her head, then he was unhooking her bra and sliding it from her arms. 

Emma slipped her hand inside his open pants and into his briefs gently grasping his erection and stroking it. Spreading the early semen on the tip with her thumb. 

Steed gasped in pleasure against her lips then hurriedly unbuttoned her pants and slid the zipper down. His lips left her mouth to move to her neck as his hands made their way into the back of her pants and panties to grasp her bottom. 

Emma moaned as he pushed her pants and panties down her legs to fall at her feet. Stepping forward out of the clothing pooled at her feet with her hand on his chest, Emma backed him toward the bed. When he was against it she kissed him and as she hooked her thumbs in the top of his pants and lowered them she moved down his body with them kissing him as she went.

When she had his pants down to his feet, she lifted one foot at a time taking them out of the pant legs then removing his socks. Starting at his toes she let her hands slide up with the barest of touches, over the tops of his feet and on up his shins then over his knees and onto his thighs up to his waist. He was watching every move she made. He was breathing hard, his fists clenched at his sides and his erection straining against the fabric of his briefs.

Emma looked up and smiled at him wickedly as she slipped her fingertips into the top of his briefs and eased them over his erection, down his legs and off. This time she started at his heels. Barely touching him as she moved her hands up his calves, tickling the backs of his knees and up the back of his solid thighs to his muscular bum. Steed had closed his eyes and was enjoying the sensations she was eliciting in him when he felt her left hand move to his hip and her right around to his front and gently grasp the base of his erection. He opened his eyes and looked down just in time to see her take him into her luscious mouth.

She alternated between sucking and licking his shaft for several wonderful minutes before letting him slip from her mouth. Then she licked the underside of his shaft from base to tip before moving lower and sucking on his balls. Steed wasn't sure how much more he could take, but didn't know if he wanted her to stop either. Suddenly she released his balls and then licked the underside of his shaft again all the way to the tip and up over the head. 

Steed gently grasped her upper arms and pulled her up from the floor, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her fiercely. He turned her onto the bed, the back of her knees against the edge and kissing her moved his left hand from her hip to her breast gently kneading it. His lips moved to that spot just behind her ear kissing and licking his way down her neck. When he reached the spot where her shoulder and neck meet he sucked hard, marking her as his. 

Emma pulled her legs up and planted her feet on the edge of the bed thrusting up at him. Trying to create friction in that place she needed it so much. Steed's lips moved down and engulfed her right breast as he pinched and rolled her left nipple with his fingers.

She thrust her fingers into his hair, holding his head to her breast as she desperately tried you rub her pelvis against him. Steed released her and then took her nipple into his mouth sucking it then flicking it with his tongue. He then switched to the other breast paying it the same attention as his right hand moved down her abdomen to her center.

He slid his fingers through her folds and found her wet with arousal. He slowly slid two fingers inside her and swiped at her clitoris with his thumb. Then she gasped his name as an orgasm took her, holding him tightly to her breast. He slid his fingers in and out of her and continued sucking on her breast, drawing her orgasm out, making it last. As the orgasm started to wane

, he left her breast and moved down her body to her center still stroking in and out with his fingers and began licking her clitoris.

Emma still had her fingers buried in Steed's hair and was gently holding his head to her as he pleasured her, she knew she was on the very edge again and it was exquisite. Steed was an absolute master at this and he knew it. He was stroking and licking and then he took her clitoris in his mouth and sucked and Emma was crying out in ecstasy. 

Steed eased his fingers from her and stood. Grasping her around her thighs he pulled her to the edge of the bed and putting her calves up against his shoulders eased into her. She was still in the midst of an orgasm and the feel of her walls clenching around him almost sent him over the edge. He held still, buried inside her as deep as he had ever been. Moments later he felt her start to relax and having regained control himself started to move, pulling almost completely out before sliding all the way back in. 

Emma was moaning almost constantly, it was such exquisite pleasure. She could feel every wonderful inch of Steed as he moved in and out of her, moving at the same constant pace not slowing or speeding up just a constant pace. He was keeping her on this razor thin edge, not letting her slip from it or fall over it. It was maddening. They seemed to go on like this for hours then Steed slipped her legs down so the backs of her knees were in the crook of his elbows and lent forward kissing her as he picked up the pace, stealing her breath away.

He was very close, he could feel his orgasm just below the surface and he could feel that Emma was very close too. Breaking off the kiss he slid into her faster and faster with every thrust then Emma was screaming his name as she climaxed. The feel of her walls clenching tightly around him triggered his own orgasm and buried deep inside her his semen shot forth from him in great hot spurts of liquid fire. Holding himself up on shaky arms he lowered Emma's legs to the bed before collapsing onto his elbows over her. He could feel her walls still clenching periodically around him making him quiver as they both tried to slow their breathing.

Emma opened her eyes and looked up into Steed's smiling face and smiled back. Reaching up with her hand she brushed that one recalcitrant lock from his forehead only to have it fall back where it had been. She giggled and Steed jerked inside her making her gasp. They both were still very sensitive apparently. She smiled at him again and clenched her internal muscles around him. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes lit with amusement then he thrust his semi hard erection into her again, Emma smiled and he bent toward her and tenderly kissed her. Moments later he eased his quickly waning erection from her and pulled her up and to her feet.

Gathering their dirty laundry from the floor they went into the bathroom depositing their clothes in the hamper then cleaning up before returning to the bedroom and slipping between the sheets. After some long languid kisses and cuddling, Steed wrapped his arms about Emma as she lay her head on his chest, her hand over his heart and her leg over his. Then holding her tight he said "I love you Emma" to which she replied "I love you too Steed" and they drifted off to sleep by the light of the fireplace.

The next morning the sun shone brightly and the weather was rather pleasant. Steed and Emma had awoken early and both quite amorous had made use of the fact that they were both without apparel. Since they didn't make it to the main house till almost eight. A breakfast of waffles, sausages and fresh fruit was waiting for them. After their delicious breakfast of which they both ate heartily, Steed and Emma washed up their dishes then went outside. 

The children and their parents were building snow men. Steed ask her if she'd like to build one too, she readily agreed so they started working on their own snow man. The children and their parents would look over at Steed and Emma ever so often and watch as the two worked together. They were laughing and bantering back and forth, the best way to do this and that and having a great time. 

Emma was on her knees working on a bowler to go on the top when a snow ball hit her in the back. She stiffened right up and with a scowl on her face turned her head toward Steed. He held his hands up in an "I'm sorry I give up" gesture that was completely fake. Emma slowly got to her feet. 

The children with their parents close by weren't sure what was going to happen next. She looked as if she may slap him silly. Carolyn stood at the ready, just in case she had to step between the two. 

Emma calmly walked toward Steed. A simmering look on her lovely face. She was starting to make Steed nervous, maybe he hit her with the snowball harder than he thought. She certainly looked upset.

Holding his hands up he said "Emma I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I was only trying to have fun with you. Surely you know it was all in good fun" 

Emma kept coming closer "Didn't mean to hit me that hard did you, only trying to have fun" she said stopping within inches of him.

Then quick as lightning she reached up with the handful of snow she had been carrying and thrust it down the collar of his sweater before turning and running back toward their snow man laughing and calling out "That's what I call fun" 

Robert, Carolyn and the children all started laughing hysterically. 

Steed quickly pulled his sweater from his pants and shook out the snow. Then shouted "Why you little she devil" and took off after her. 

The two of them chased each other round and round the snow man, laughing the whole time. Finally Steed caught her about the waist and they both fell down. After a bit of rolling about Steed came out on top. They smiled at each other and then Steed bent down and kissed her. 

"Eww, gross, disgusting, you’re gonna get cooties Uncle" cried the boys

"It's romantic, very romantic" said the girls 

"Hey you two, there are children present" yelled Carolyn 

Steed smiled at Emma, then taking her hand helped her up. 

"Yes dear sister I'm aware" he replied 

Then looking at the boys he smiled and said "I like cooties" then he turned back to Emma with a grin on his face.

Steed and Emma finished their snow man who looked just like Steed complete with bowler and brolly, then went inside the guest house for some dry clothes and hot cocoa. A short time later they were sitting in front of a roaring fire in the living room sipping their cocoa. So far they we're having a wonderful time this Christmas holiday and they weren't going to let anything spoil it. When they were sufficiently warmed they donned their coats and boots and went back to the main house.

Entering the house all was quiet, Steed began to think everyone had left and he and Emma had missed their departure when they both heard shouts and laughter coming from the library. As they neared they could her the children describing to the Aunt's what he and Emma had done outside. They stood in the hall and listened. 

The children were rather boisterous in their telling of the tale and every few seconds the Aunts would laugh. When the children were done, the aunts ask where he and Emma were. Carolyn told the aunts that they went to change and get some hot chocolate, then the aunts all snickered and made a comment too low for Steed to hear. Deciding now was probably the best time to make an entrance Steed and Emma walked into the library. 

All eyes turned on them as they entered. Steed and Emma both smiling made their way to the settee and sat down, Steed still holding tight to her hand. 

"Had yourselves hot cocoa did ya?" asked Aunt Gertrude 

"Changed into dry clothes?” asked Aunt Margaret

"Get your fingers and toes warmed up?" asked Aunt Penelope

"The rest of ya heated up as well" asked Aunt Sara giggling 

Steed and Emma had the good graces to blush. 

Quickly recovering from his embarrassment, he told them "yes to all of the above." 

Lunch was informal, with soup and finger sandwiches which everyone enjoyed. Then the Aunts went to their rooms for a nap while Robert, Steed and the boys went outside to try out the pellet guns and Carolyn, Emma and the girls entertained themselves in the library. 

"I dare say old boy, you and that young lady of yours are quite happy together aren't you. She makes you feel twenty five again I think" said Robert as he loaded pellets into Tommy's gun 

"We are happy, and you know I'm still young at heart. Besides I'm not that old, not too old for her anyway." replied Steed smiling as he put pellets in Timmy's gun

"Yes but if you want to marry her and have children, don't you think it's about time you settle down and do just that. You aren't getting any younger you know." Robert warned 

"As I said before" replied Steed "We have only just declared our love for each other, I think a grace period before I ask for her hand is prudent" 

Robert nod his head in acknowledgement, dropping the subject for a later date. The men then proceeded to teach the boys how to handle and shoot the pellet guns at the paper targets that were tacked onto an old stump. 

In the library a similar conversation was taking place between Carolyn and Emma.

"You and my brother are very happy together aren't you" asked Carolyn as she brushed Clara's hair 

"Hmm, oh yes we are quite happy. We enjoy being together. Spend most of our time together actually." replied Emma as she sat braiding Lily's hair.

"When will the two of you get your heads out of your bums and settle down. Get married, have children?" ask Carolyn 

Emma smiled, "Well, when he's ready and he asks I'll say yes. I can assure you of that" 

"Well I hope he does it sooner rather than later, he's not getting any younger you know" said Carolyn 

"When he's ready. I'll not push him, he'll ask me when he's ready" replied Emma 

Seeing the conversation would go no further, Carolyn put it off for a later date and changed the subject to that of the ball. 

"Jonathan was to remind you to bring a dress for the ball, did he?" she asked

"Yes he did. He didn't say, but was there a particular color we ladies are supposed to wear" Ask Emma

"No not really, just whatever tickles your fancy" replied Carolyn "mine is dark green"

"Good" said Emma as she finished Lily s braid "because I brought a red dress" 

"I can't wait to see it, I'm sure you'll look quite beautiful and to see my brother in tails, he always looks so handsome" 

"He certainly does" grinned Emma "I'm sure Robert looks debonair in tails also and you will look stunning in dark green I'm certain" 

"Oh yes, Robert does take my breath away when he's all dressed up, but my figure isn't as flattering as yours. Especially after four children" laughed Carolyn 

"Nonsense" said Emma "You have a lovely figure and cleavage to match. Whereas I am severely lacking in that department"

"Oh I don't know, my brother seems to like you just as you are. Besides women with large breasts usually have no brains. Unless they have children of course. Then I'm not sure if we're geniuses or incredibly stupid" laughed Carolyn with Emma joining in. 

Finished with the little girls' hair the ladies then had a tea party with them while waiting for the boys to return. 

An hour later the shooting party arrived. Two happy boys carrying pellet guns and two equally happy men with chests stuck out entered the library looking for all the world like professional weapons handlers. The ladies looked at each other and smiled at the antics of these two men they so loved.

"So how goes the shooting" ask Emma 

Relaxing his chest from the exaggerated form he had taken Steed replied "All above board, lads have been briefed on the proper handling, loading and shooting of their new pellet guns" 

"Any Windows broken or accidental shootings we should know about" ask Carolyn 

"No" Robert replied 

That's all Carolyn needed to hear and she knew something had happened. Robert didn't usually give one word answers.

"Alright, what happened?" she demanded, the two men looked at each other as if debating whether they should answer or not when Timothy spoke up.

"Papa didn't mean to do it Mama, it was an accident" he said

The two men looked at their feet. 

"What didn't Papa mean to do?" ask Carolyn 

"Shoot Uncle with the pellet." Tommy exclaimed 

Both women looked at each other than at the men. They both were standing head down appearing to draw figures on the floor with their shoes as if they were little boys waiting to be scolded.

"So let me see if I understand this correctly" said Carolyn to the men whom continued to look at the floor 

"You Robert shot Jonathan here with a pellet. From a pellet gun. Is that correct"

The two men nodded their heads

"You two grown men who were supposed to teach these here boys how to properly handle and shoot these same pellet guns" 

Again the two men nodded 

"And how did something like this happen"

Both men stood silent 

"Papa forgot to put the safety on and dropped my pellet gun and it shot Uncle while he was putting up a new target" said Tommy 

Both men turned scowling eyes on Tommy for tattling.

"And where were you hit Jonathan and did the pellet penetrate the skin?” asked Carolyn

Again no answer, but both men looked a bit embarrassed now. The ladies turned their eyes on the little boys for an answer. 

Tommy spilt the beans. "He was shot in the bum, right cheek, pellets still in there" 

"Oh my God let me see" cried Emma clearly concerned as she moved toward him 

"What, right here, right now" Said Steed incredulously 

Robert, Carolyn and the boys started laughing 

"No not here, but yes right now. I have my first aid kit in my suitcase. There's some tweezers in it. Hopefully it's not too deep and I can pull it right out without having to dig around for It." said Emma 

"Ok, if you must" said Steed "See Robert, I bring my own administering Angel with me, she'll have me on the mend in no time" 

As Steed and Emma left the room and moved down the hall Robert and Carolyn heard him ask 

"If I hold really still will you kiss it too" to which Emma answered 

"Yes, and if you’re really good I may give you something to suck on afterword" 

The pellet wasn't that deep and Emma was able to remove it and clean the wound without much fuss. She then put some antibacterial ointment and a bandage on it. He held very still and was very good, so she rewarded him with a soft kiss to the affected area and something to suck on.

At five Steed and Emma climbed into the Bentley and made their way to the Christmas Ball. Arriving at the hotel, Steed exited the car telling the valet to be careful with the old girl and went round to hand Emma out. With her hand in the crook of his arm they made their way into the hotel. Once inside they found Robert and Carolyn whom had arrived just ahead of them. 

Robert and Steed both looked very handsome in their top hats and tails and Carolyn looked beautiful in her dark green dress with her dark hair in an up do. The dress itself had a high sheer neck and long sheer sleeves, the silky body of the dress accentuated her bust then fell in ripples flowing almost to the floor. 

Steed thought Emma the most beautiful of all the women in the place. She had left her hair down (due to the mark he left on her) but had put soft curls in it that he longed to touch. Her dress was magnificent. It was red velvet, sleeveless with thin straps at her shoulders, low cut with a tight bodice that flared out at the hips and flowed to just above her ankles and matching red shoes.

The couple's moved into the ballroom and looked about them.

The orchestra was playing at the end of the room in front of the dance floor, long tables were set up at the opposite end covered with all manner of delectable dishes and at each end of the tables was a champagne fountain. In the center on both sides of the dance floor were numerous tables for couple's to sit and enjoy the ball. The four of them made their way over to a table and took their seats. They chatted about people they recognized, and previous balls they had attended. The men then left the ladies to fetch some champagne. 

"Emma you look absolutely beautiful my dear, I love your dress and your hair looks lovely like that. Almost covers the hickey too." said Carolyn 

Emma blushed. "Thank you Carolyn. You look amazing by the way. I love that color on you. It makes your eyes standout"

"You must have got along alright with the pellet, I didn't see my brother flinch when he sat down"

Emma smiled "It was little more than a flesh wound, I managed to get the pellet out with a minimum of fuss" 

"So he was a good boy then and held really still" grinned Carolyn 

Blushing again Emma replied "Yes he held very still and he was very very good" 

The men picked that moment to return with the champagne ending any further discussion. After some more people watching the couple's decided it was time to get something to eat. They visited the buffet tables filling their plates with all manner of delightful repast then returned to their tables. 

Steed and Emma ate off each other's plates and when one ate something they particularly liked they fed it to the other, much to the amusement of Robert and Carolyn. To Steed and Emma it was just something they always did so neither of them noticed the amused looks they were getting. After eating they moved out onto the dance floor. Neither of them asked the other if they wanted to dance, they both simply stood up taking each other's hand and made for the dance floor. That's where they were now, moving about the room with ease. 

Robert and Carolyn were in awe of Steed and Emma, these two people who were obviously very much in love and so well suited to each other that everything they did together was as natural to them as breathing air. They worked together and they played together and they both enjoyed it immensely. 

Watching them dance, you knew they were very much in tune with each other. They changed leads seemingly without any communication, even reversing and were always in perfect step. Robert and Carolyn themselves couldn't dance that well together. Even after being married twenty years. 

Why these two weren't already married was beyond comprehension. As Robert and Carolyn continued to watch them they came to a decision, they would have to do their best to see to it that these two made it to the altar, hopefully sooner rather than later. 

Steed and Emma danced for almost an hour before they returned to the table for a rest and refreshment. They were having a wonderful time. The dance floor hadn't been crowded so they had been able to move about freely which made dancing that much more enjoyable. They had seen Robert and Carolyn out on the dance floor a few times and they looked like they were having fun too. 

The two couples talked about the ball and the wonderful time they were having. They drank champagne and snacked. Then they danced some more. Then more rest and refreshment and conversation. The time flew by and next they knew it was half eleven. Robert and Carolyn bid them goodnight and made their way home, while Steed and Emma stayed on at the ball. Just past midnight they decided to call it a night as well and leaving the ball made their way back to the guest house.

Having arrived home, they went inside and straight up the stairs to the bedroom. They both were a little tipsy but by no means drunk, but without a doubt a bit less inhibited. Steed pulled off his jacket as he kicked off his shoes then started on the next layer. Emma bent over to pull off her shoe and lost her balance falling against Steed who caught her round her waist before she fell to the floor. Now they were laughing, Steed pulled her up and she leaned heavily against him. Then the laughter stopped and she was kissing him. Great open mouthed kisses with tongues sliding against each other fighting for supremacy. Then they were pulling at one another's clothes. Finally they were both naked, flesh against flesh, grasping at each other. 

Falling onto the bed, laying between her spread legs Steed's lips moved from her mouth to her neck. His hands gliding over her body in a gentle caress, then he was moving down her body again kissing and licking and nipping as he went. 

Emma had her fingers in his hair, holding his head to her breast as he took a nipple between his lips. His right hand moved down her body to her center and he slipped his fingers between her folds to find her wet with arousal, then he was sliding two inside her. He paid equal attention to both breasts, sucking and worrying and flicking the nipple with his tongue as he slid his fingers in and out of her then curling them inside her.

The first orgasm took her unawares, suddenly hitting her out of nowhere and she was gasping his name and clenching his fingers tightly. Then he was moving again, further down her body, still stroking in and out of her as he placed his mouth on her center and kissed and licked her clitoris. Emma was writhing in ecstasy on the bed, panting so hard she was beginning to feel light headed. Then she was there again. The orgasm crashing through and over her. 

Steed slowed his thrusting fingers and licks stretching out her orgasm before easing his fingers from her and placing one last kiss to her Clitoris. Then he moved up her body kissing as he went, all the way to her lips where he placed a tender kiss before whispering in her ear.

He sat back on his knees as Emma rolled over on her stomach and raised up on her hands and knees. He leaned forward toward her and placed a hand on her hip as he used his other hand to guide himself inside her. Slowly he pushed in, a little further every time. At last he was buried inside her, he stilled for a few moments giving her time to adjust. Soon she was pushing back against him and he took that as his cue to move. Pulling almost completely out before sliding back in. Slowly at first, then faster. 

Steed leaned over her, moving his hands from her hips to her breasts so he could fondle them.

His strokes slowed as he pinched and rolled her nipples between his thumb and finger. Emma was moaning almost continuously. She was close he could feel it in the way her body trembled, he was close too. He moved his left hand back to her hip and his right, down to her center to rub her clitoris. 

He was pounding into her now and she was meeting him thrust for thrust. She had the sheets clenched in her fists and was keening. He felt the orgasm start to take her as she gasped his name. Then she was screaming his name as her vagina squeezed him so hard it almost hurt and he was there too, thrusting as deep as he could possibly go and filling her with his seed.

Spent they both collapsed to the bed, more or less on their sides. Spooned and still connected Steed reached behind him and groped for the covers, finding them he pulled them over him and Emma as they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Emma was drifting on the edge of sleep and wakefulness in a highly aroused state. She could feel Steed spooned up against her back. His hand was low on her abdomen holding her to him as he made short little thrusts inside her, bumping the head of his penis against her cervix. It felt wonderful, it felt like little electric jolts with each stroke bringing her more awake. 

He whispered her name. She moaned his. He stilled. Awake now, she was afraid he was going to stop. She begged him not to, covered his hand with hers. Then moved his hand lower. He was moving again, stoking all the way now. Each stroke was drawing her closer to climax. 

Steed was certain he was dreaming, a very erotic dream in which he was spooned up against Emma. His rock hard erection buried deep inside her. He was holding her to him, his hand low on her abdomen. He started thrusting inside of her, short little thrusts, hitting against her cervix with the head. It felt glorious.

He whispered her name. Heard Emma moan his. But the moan he heard was real, the Emma he was thrusting into was real. He was awake now. He stilled, not really knowing if she was aware or not. If she were dreaming, what he was doing wouldn't be right. Then she was begging him "Please don't stop", and her hand covered his and moved it lower. She was aware. 

He started moving again, longer strokes now. Pulling almost all the way out, then pushing all the way back in till he was hitting against her cervix. His fingers found her clitoris and stroked lightly round it in circles. She was almost there, he could feel it. He was very close too. 

Emma was very close, in fact she was almost there. Steed's strokes were slow but long, almost pulling completely out before coming all the way back in till he was bumping against her cervix. His fingers were rubbing against her clitoris, her hand holding his fingers against her. 

She wished he would go faster, and then as if reading her mind he was. Stoking quickly in and out of her, holding two fingers tightly against her clitoris, creating friction against it with each stroke. She felt the head of his penis swell inside her with his impending climax and then she was there, calling his name as her orgasm hit her.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He was stroking faster now, holding his fingers against her clitoris tightly, creating friction against it as his pelvis made contact with her. He could feel her vagina start to contract around him with her orgasm. The head of his penis swelled, ready to explode. Then she was there, calling his name with her climax. He exploded inside her, calling her name as he filled her with his essence.

After the quakes had ended and their breathing returned to normal, they still lay there. Unwilling to move for fear of losing the connection. Steed was caressing her abdomen and Emma was caressing his arm. 

"I thought I was having an erotic dream until I heard you moan my name" he said "When I realized what was happening was real, I wasn't sure if you were awake or dreaming too. I thought if you were dreaming it wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of you. I was getting ready to pull out when you begged me not to stop and moved my hand. I knew you were awake then and that it was alright to continue" 

"I thought I was dreaming too, at first" She said "I was thoroughly enjoying myself. By the time you stilled, I was fully awake. I quickly came to the conclusion that you must have been dreaming too. But then you awoke, that's why you had stopped. But I didn't want you to stop, I wanted you to keep going. I'm glad you listened to me."

"You would have pulled out and denied yourself if I had been dreaming and wasn't awake?" she asked

"It would not have been right to take advantage of you if you were not aware. No matter what stage our relationship. Be it as it is now, or engaged or married. It makes no difference. A man should never take without permission or if the lady is unaware." Said Steed

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard Steed, no wonder I love you so much." said Emma as she kissed his palm 

"I love you too Emma. So very very much." He replied before leaning over her and kissing her lips

A short time later they managed to exit the bed. Emma called the shower first, so Steed set out their clothes and shaved. When Emma was done, Steed took his shower while she got ready. Dressed and prepared for the day they made themselves breakfast before heading to the main house. 

It was late morning, well after ten by the time they entered and the children were running about the house like Indians on the war path. Robert and Carolyn were in the study visiting with the Aunts when Steed and Emma came in. 

"About time you two got here. I almost sent Robert over to check up on you, but I was afraid of what he may find" said Carolyn 

"Good thing you didn't" said Steed cheekily "We were up late so decided to sleep in, we are on vacation" 

"We are taking the children tobogganing, would you two like to come along" ask Robert 

Steed and Emma looked at each other and smiled. 

"Of course we'd like to go, when are we leaving?" ask Emma 

"As soon as the children are ready, they are hunting up their snow wear" Carolyn replied 

"So that's what they’re doing." said Steed "We will get dressed up and be ready shortly" 

Steed and Emma went back to the guest house and put on their warmest clothes along with hats, gloves and boots. As they left the guest house the family was climbing into their car so Steed and Emma got into the Bentley and followed them.

Arriving at a parking area at the end of a narrow stretch of road the two cars pulled to a stop next to some other vehicles. Climbing out of their cars they made their way up a path to the top of a hill. There were about a dozen families waiting there for their turn to slide down. 

Two young men were waiting at the bottom for the toboggan to come to a stop and helping the riders off. Then they were hooking the toboggan to a rope that was on a pulley system that ran to the top of the hill. At the top, the two young men there would throw a lever and the toboggan at the bottom would be pulled to the top. Then it would be unhooked and the next group of riders would be helped aboard. With a small push they would be on their way down. The line moved fast so you really didn't have to wait long.

It was decided that Robert, Carolyn and the girls were to ride together as a group and Steed, Emma and the boys as another. When it was their turn. Robert, Carolyn and the girls boarded their toboggan. Then they were off, sliding down the hill. Steed, Emma and the boys could hear them screaming with joy all the way down. Once at the bottom they were helped off the toboggan and the girls were jumping up and down shouting with glee, "let's go again." Then they were moving off to the side to watch Steed, Emma and the boys who were just boarding their toboggan.

Once they were seated and given the all clear, there was a little push and then they were on their way down. The boys including Steed were hooting and hollering and Emma was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. The ride down was exhilarating. Reaching the bottom they too were helped off their toboggan. The two groups made their way to the top of the hill and waited for their turn, then they we're going down again. Up and down, up and down and up and down again. 

By four that afternoon everyone was exhausted from the repeated climb, so getting back into their cars they made their way toward home. 

By the time they got home the children were all asleep. Steed and Robert carried Timothy and Lily inside and lay them on the sofa in the library, while Carolyn and Emma woke Tommy and Clara and practically dragged the both of them in. Then Tommy and Clara flopped down on the settee and fell back to sleep. Seeing that the ladies had everything well in hand the two men made for the study and a glass of brandy.

Carolyn and Emma removed coats, hats, gloves and boots from all the sleepy children. Then put the articles in the hall closet where they belonged. Then they both headed for the kitchen to make a quick dinner. Twenty minutes later a dinner of beef stew and crusty bread was ready. Gathering everyone including the Aunts, (who hadn't realized the family was home till they smelled food) they all sat down to the table and ate. Everyone was hungry and ate with gusto. When dinner was over and dishes washed and put away Emma helped Carolyn get the children into their bed clothes. Then they tucked the sleepy children in and went downstairs to the study where Robert, Steed and the Aunts were talking about the toboggan rides. The ladies joined them, having some brandy and adding to the toboggan stories.

Before long it became apparent that Robert and Carolyn and Steed and Emma were all just as exhausted as the children. So telling each other and the Aunts goodnight Robert and Carolyn went upstairs and Steed and Emma made for the guest house. 

Once inside Steed and Emma put away their coats, hats and gloves and dragged themselves upstairs. After making quick stops at the bathroom and putting their dirty laundry in the hamper they went into the bedroom. Steed started a fire in the fireplace as Emma slipped naked into bed. A few minutes later he slipped off his pajama pants and climbed in beside her. She was lying on her back, her arm across her middle, fast asleep and looking like an angel. 

Steed lent over her, kissed her forehead and said “Goodnight Emma, I love you."

Emma sighed and smiled in her sleep. Steed smiled too, then he snuggled up to her, placed his arm over her middle next to hers and promptly fell to sleep.

The next morning as the sun rose over the valley, its bright rays shown in the bedroom window of the guest house and right onto the sleeping forms of Steed and Emma. It didn't take long for the bright light to become incredibly annoying. Steed lifted a hand toward the offending light and peeked open an eye then quickly closed it. It was the sun, they had forgotten to close the curtains last night and it was shining right in his eyes. He stole a quick look at Emma.

She was curled up next to him still asleep. Her head was on his chest, hand over his heart, her leg was lying between his with her pelvis against his thigh and her knee dangerously close to his manhood. He really wished they would have closed the curtains. Then a stroke of genius. Emma was using him as a pillow, therefore he would use her pillow to cover his eyes. He slowly reached over and snagged her pillow then pulled it over his head and covered his face. Problem solved he went back to sleep. 

When Emma awoke it was about a quarter past nine. She was very comfortable, half laying on Steed using his chest as a pillow. She sighed, she loved waking up like this. He was so soft and warm and he smelt so nice. She looked up at his face and all she saw was pillow. Then she noticed how bright the room was and it dawned on her that they had forgotten to close the curtains last night. She smiled, he looked silly with the pillow covering his head but the sun must have been shining directly in his eyes.

She snuggled a little bit closer to him. She could feel her curls brushing against his thigh, and his scrotum touching her knee. She moved her knee against it a bit, making him harden. Then she slid her finger across one nipple, and she flicked her tongue against the other. Her head raised with his chest as he took a deep breath.

From under the pillow she heard his voice, rough from sleep. "I hope you’re working up to something and not just going to continue to tease me" 

Emma lifted the corner of the pillow and smiled. He was awake, had been awake for a little bit at least. He was apparently just resting till she awoke.

"I thought you were still asleep" she said

"So you would take advantage of me, when I'm asleep." He teased 

"No, I was waking you up in the nicest way possible" she said

"Do continue. But first, would you mind closing that blasted curtain" Said Steed 

"Alright. I'll close it just for you, because you asked so nicely" said Emma as she climbed from the bed.

Emma closed the curtains and quickly got back in bed, snuggling up to Steed just as she was before she left the bed. Then she removed the pillow from over his face. 

"They you are" she said smiling at him 

"Here I am" he smiled back 

Emma moved her hand up to his face, running her finger across his bottom lip as she looked at it. Then she kissed him, chastely at first. Once, twice, the third time she licked his bottom lip then took his mouth in a sensuous kiss. Then she was moving, bringing her warm body fully on top of him. Her chest pressed to his, nipples hard against him. Her pelvis against his, his erection lying against her between her legs. Emma continued to kiss him as she caressed his face and ran her fingers through his hair. 

One of his hands was on her hip holding her against him, the other was stroking up and down her back in a gentle caress. He spread his legs a bit, effectively spreading hers as well and moved the hand that was on her hip across her bum and between her legs. Reaching down he slipped a finger inside her. She was wet, very wet. He stroked his finger in and out slowly, raising her level of arousal. After several minutes he used his knees to spread her legs further and added a second finger. She was tight so he took his time, minutes later he felt her contracting around his fingers with an orgasm. Slipping his fingers from her, he took himself in hand and placing the head at her entrance eased inside. 

He was slipping inside her, then giving her time to adjust as she lay on top of him. Kissing him, loving him. She broke the kiss and sat up, straddling his hips. His erection buried inside her. She placed her hands on his chest then started to ride him. His hands were on her hips. Helping her, guiding her.

Slowly she rode him at first, rolling her pelvis against him. Then she was moving faster, rising and falling harder on him. He began meeting her, thrusting up as she came down. Faster and harder she rode him till they were both crying out and as she collapsed forward onto him he held her tightly as he continued pumping her full of his semen. 

By the time they had showered, dressed and eaten it was almost eleven. They then made their way over to the main house. Even though the sun shown bright the air was a good bit colder today. Entering the house they saw Carolyn coming down from upstairs followed closely by the girls.

"Good morning you two, I trust you’re well rested after yesterday's exertions" she said

"Yes" replied Steed "We've not been up long. How about the four of you?" 

"Well rested, been up long enough to get dressed and have breakfast." said Carolyn 

"We are staying in today. The children are going to play board games, while the rest of us "Stop the bus" You know how the aunts love that game" 

"Oh yes" laughed Steed "they are ruthless" 

They all made their way to the library where Robert was busy setting up a table for the adults. The boys were already sitting at another table setting up a board game. Steed helped Robert with the chairs while Carolyn and Emma set out the playing cards and poured some lemonade. The Aunts strolled in moments later with visors on their heads and a bag full of change. Everyone took their seats and the game began. 

Four hours later, the Aunts were significantly richer and Steed's pockets were empty. Robert, Carolyn and Emma had all won a single game each with the Aunts taking the rest. All of them had a great deal of fun and spent a lot of the time laughing at Steed's expense.

After the tables and chairs were put away the adults all sat and reminisced about Christmas' past. Carolyn dug out some old photo albums for everyone to look through and talk about the pictures in them. It was delightful to see how the children had grown and everyone had changed over the years. 

Emma enjoyed looking at the pictures. There were so many it was amazing. She herself didn't have many pictures of her family. All the ones she had fit into a single small album. It was all terribly melancholic if you thought about it. 

She actually had more pictures of her and Steed than she did her family and Peter. That's why the album that Steed's family gave her for Christmas was truly a special gift. She would treasure it forever and try to fill it with as many pictures as she could. And with any luck, add to the family tree that was just inside the cover.

That evening, dinner was a somewhat somber affair as Steed and Emma and the Aunts would all be leaving the next day. They all hated to part as they had enjoyed their time together immensely. 

Clara and Lily were particularly clingy to Emma. They liked having someone around they thought of as an Aunt. She liked to braid their hair and even took high tea with them and their dolls. They thought she was pretty and nice and funny too. They were really going to hate to see her and Uncle leave tomorrow.

Tommy and Timothy weren't happy Uncle and Emma were leaving tomorrow either. Uncle was a lot of fun and he knew a lot of things and told great stories. They really liked Emma too. She was funny, she was nice, fun to be around and really pretty. She liked them too, she told them so when they went tobogganing. Most importantly, she loved Uncle.

Aunt's Margaret, Penelope, Sara and Gertrude had always been called eccentric, and maybe they were but that was just their way. Johnny had always treated them well no matter how strange they acted or what they did, and he had always loved them and they him.

When Carolyn had informed them that he was bringing Emma with him to Christmas this year, they had thought it was rather strange. After all Johnny had never brought anyone to Christmas, but Carolyn had told them that this lady was very special. A very special lady indeed. At first they had treated her rather rudely then Johnny had admonished them for their behavior. When they had apologized, Emma had told them that it was alright, that she understood.

They had understood as well, that this young lady who had no immediate family, really was in love with their nephew and wanted to be a part of his family. The fact that she was smart, strong and very beautiful. Well those were just bonuses. She was also very polite, well-mannered and very friendly. They liked her, hoped to see her again and would be sad to have to say good bye to her and Johnny tomorrow.

It was ten when everyone called it a night. As Steed and Emma made the short trek back to the guest house they saw a shooting star and quickly made a wish. Then they went inside and put their coats and hats in the closet. As Emma went for the sofa, Steed poured the brandy.

Sitting next to her and handing her the glass he asked "What did you wish for my dear?”

"If I tell you, it won't come true" she replied "For the same reason, I won't ask what you wished for" 

"Your right, and I certainly want my wish to come true" said Steed 

They sat staring into the fire for a few minutes, sipping their brandy. Steed looked down at Emma's hand where it lay on her lap and reaching over grasp her hand in his, holding it. Emma looked down at their hands and then up at Steed and smiled. That sat in quiet contemplation for a few more minutes. 

"I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow, I've had an amazing time here with you and your family. Everyone has been so wonderful. Even your Aunts. I know we have to go home, but I'm going to hate to say goodbye" said Emma 

"I know. This Christmas has been the best Christmas I have had in a long time, and being here with you has made it absolutely wonderful. I won't like to say goodbye to everyone tomorrow either, but we have a life of our own to get back to. Besides I get to take the best part of this Christmas home with me, and that's you." Steed said smiling

Emma smiled back. Then leaning toward him kissed him tenderly on the lips. Steed kissed her back, slipping his hand into her hair to hold the back of her head. Then the kisses became more passionate. Remembering the brandy glasses, Emma broke the kiss and placed them on the coffee table. She rose and holding her hands out beckoned him to follow. Rising he took her hands and up the stairs they went.

After entering the bedroom they slowly undressed for one another then slipped into bed. They lay side by side facing each other, feeling the bends and curves of each other's body as if for the first time. Then they kissed, tenderly at first then passionately as their arousal increased.

He had his hand in her hair holding her head as he kissed her. Then he moved it down her neck and across her chest to her breast, softly kneading it and rubbing the nipple with his thumb. 

She had her hand against the side of his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Lifting her leg she lay it over his, stroking his leg with hers.

His hand moved from her breast. Stroking down her abdomen with the back of his hand, then over her hip and down her thigh past her knee. He grasp her leg at the back of her knee and pulled her leg higher on his hip. Then moved his hand back up her thigh, over her luscious bum, across her hip and to her center.

He ran his fingers through her soft curls to her folds and found her wet with arousal. He slipped a finger into her and she tightened around it. He stroked in and out a few times than added a second finger and rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. Moments later she broke the kiss, gasping with an orgasm. As her orgasm let up, he eased his fingers from her and she rolled over onto him. 

Rising up she took him into herself then lay back down upon his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and together they started to move. They made love tenderly, holding tight to one another, kissing and caressing. When it became too much, the pace increased. 

They were meeting each other thrust for thrust, sweat glistening on their bodies. Till at last they both came, crying out with the force of their orgasms. Emma's walls clenching so tightly around him he couldn't withdraw if he wanted to. Spasms drawing every last drop of semen from him and filling her. Until they both lay spent. He used his very last ounce of strength to reach for the blankets that had fallen onto his knees and pull them up and over him and Emma before falling to sleep. 

Sometime during the night she must have moved, for now in the early morning light she lay beside him. Her head on his chest, hand over his heart and left leg lying over his and his arm around her. This was how they usually slept, and he enjoyed it. Having her in his arms like this. Feeling her soft breath against his chest as she breathed. Her warm body pressed up against him. 

He always thought he wasn't the cuddling type. But the first night she slept in his arms like this, he realized he liked it immensely. He liked to cuddle with her, no matter the position. He just wanted her in his arms when he slept. He hoped from now on she would always be in his arms. He felt her stir against him. Rubbing her cheek against his chest, flexing and relaxing her fingers, stretching her leg then pulling it back up where it had been. 

She knew he was awake. "Mmmm, good morning John"

"Good morning Emma, how did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderful, how about you" she asked

"I slept very well" he replied

“Is it time to get up, it feels early yet" she asked

"It’s early, just gone half past six" he replied 

"Why aren't we still sleeping then?" She asked "Did you have a nightmare"

"No, no nightmare" he said smiling "I was just watching you sleep"

"Do you watch me sleep often?" Emma asked

"Sometimes. You’re so relaxed, you look like an angel when you’re sleeping" he replied 

"You do know, that you are a very sweet and very romantic man don't you John Steed" she said

"I have only ever been this way with you my dear" He said 

"That's good to know, I would hate to have to do away with any competition" she replied 

"There is no one who could compete against you Emma, You’re the only one" said Steed 

"There is no one who could compete with you either John, absolutely no one. Now, how about you show me just how much you love me" She said 

"And how do I do that?" He asked 

"Make love to me, then make me some pancakes. I'm completely famished" She said smiling

"I think I can handle that" He said kissing her 

An hour and a half later they came down the stairs dressed for the day and working together made breakfast. When they were done eating and had cleaned up the kitchen they went upstairs to pack for their trip home.

The luggage all packed and the guest house cleaned up, Steed and Emma loaded their things into the boot of the Bentley. Then took one last look around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Standing in the living room looking at the Christmas tree, they were both sad to be leaving. They had enjoyed themselves immensely here in this house, just being themselves. Free to love each other without having to worry about prying eyes. 

"I'm going to miss this place" said Emma

"We can come back anytime you like, and we will be back next Christmas. I mean, that is if you want to come back of course" said Steed

"Of course I'll be coming back next Christmas, nothing short of an apocalypse could keep me away" she replied smiling

"Not even Knight business" Steed asked

"Not even Knight business" said Emma

"Wonderful, it's a date then. I shall add you to my date book" said Steed smiling

"I better be on every page of that date book" smiled Emma

"You are my dear, you are." he replied with a kiss "Now how about we head on over to the House"

"Alright, lead on my trusty Steed" said Emma with a smile and a pat to his bottom


	8. Chapter 8

When they entered the house the family had just finished the breakfast dishes. Robert and Carolyn were discussing with the Aunts what time Gerard was coming to get them and there seemed to be some kind of miss understanding. The Aunts were absolutely certain that he was arriving at nine.

"Yes, he will be here at nine, that's an hour from now" said Carolyn

By the look on Carolyn's face, this was not the first time she had told them this.

"No, nine this evening" the Aunts all said together

"Now why in blue blazes, would he be coming at nine this evening to collect the four of you when you all know full well that Gerard retires for the night at eight" said Carolyn

"Maybe he was planning on a late night?" ask Aunt Sara

"Hardly, it takes an hour to get from here to your place. If he arrived at nine this evening, and then had you all loaded in a half hour, which would be nine thirty when you all left. An hour back would then put you home at ten thirty. It would take at least thirty minutes to unload you four and all of your things, now we are talking eleven. Do you all see the point I am desperately trying to make" said Carolyn clearly frustrated

"Well....... when you put it like that. Yes, that sounds about right" said Aunt Gertrude

Carolyn heaved a breath and threw her arms in the air. With an exasperated look she turned to Steed

"I can't, you do it, It's your turn." she said walking away

Steed turned to the four grey haired old ladies, opened his mouth to speak then turned to Emma

"Emma, you can handle this right?" he asked then turned and chased after his Sister

The Aunt's looked at Emma expectantly

Emma looked at his retreating back unbelieving. Did he just pass the buck, to her? That was dirty, very dirty, very very dirty. He would pay dearly for this.

Smiling she turned to the Aunt's 

"Aunties I"

"We know Gerard is coming this morning dear, were all packed." Interrupted Aunt Margaret 

"We just like to give Carolyn and Johnny a hard time." said Aunt Penelope 

"They like it" said Aunt Sara 

"Wouldn't feel loved if we didn't" said Aunt Gertrude "Besides got a keep up our eccentric appearance"

Emma couldn't believe it, these little old ladies weren't batty or dense. They just had an odd sense of humor, were eccentric.

"You won't tell them, now will you dear." said Aunt Margaret

"Gotta keep em guessing" said Aunt Gertrude

"But why not drag me into it?" ask Emma

"We like you" Said Aunt Sara

"It's your first time, we don't want to scare you off." said Aunt Penelope

"Ya, we want you to come back" said Aunt Gertrude 

"We'll tell em you finally got though, no worries" said Aunt Margaret

"You will come back, won't you?" ask Aunt Sara

"Yes, I will definitely be back" Emma replied smiling

"Wonderful" said the Aunt's

Just then Steed and Carolyn were coming down the hall toward them. The Aunts winked at Emma then turned toward them.

"Got it all figured out Johnny" said Aunt Gertrude

'Yes, Emma got it through" said Aunt Penelope

"She's bright" said Aunt Sara

"Nine this morning" said Aunt Margaret

Steed and Carolyn looked to Emma amazed.

"I'm quite bright" said Emma

Laughing they all went into the Study to visit while waiting for Gerard to arrive to retrieve the Aunts. They talked about how much fun this Christmas had been and how much they were looking forward to next Christmas. Steed would have to be sure to bring Emma again next year they all said, she was a great deal of fun and it was nice to have her there. Maybe next Christmas they would have an announcement to make, you never know. Everyone was happy and joyous and laughed merrily.

The sound of a car pulling up to the front of the house had everyone rising from their seats. It was Gerard, there to pick up the Aunts. The children gave all the Aunts hugs, told them they loved them and thanked them again for the gifts. 

Robert and Carolyn hugged and kissed the old dears, telling them to have a safe trip home and they loved them. Then Robert started helping Steed and Gerard load the rest of their luggage.

The Aunts stepped over to Emma, who was watching Steed put the last bag of luggage in the car. One at a time they hugged her and kissed her cheek. Then they told Emma that they really did like her and hoped she did come back next Christmas, preferably with an engagement ring on her finger. Or a wedding band would due. Or a bun in the oven. Or all three, they weren't picky.

Steed moved toward a smiling Emma and his smiling Aunts. He hugged his Aunties and gave them all a kiss on the cheek, telling them to be good. He didn't want to have to bail them out again for indecent exposure. Strip poker was not a game they should be engaging in. They all laughed as they climbed into the car, telling him that their Senior Center was not allowing any kind of poker any more. They were now playing strip spin the bottle. He and Emma could hear their laughter all the way down the driveway. They should be leaving also thought Steed as he took Emma's hand and they moved toward the door.

Entering they were met by four very sad faces and Robert and Carolyn. He looked toward Emma, she was sad too. Leaving was going to a bit harder than he thought. He and Emma moved toward the children. When they were standing in front of them, Steed told them he and Emma would have to leave soon. With heads down the children all nodded. Emma knelt down in front of them.

"You know we are going to miss you all terribly don't you" she said as she reached out for their hands

They all lifted tear stained faces to her and her heart broke. She looked up at Steed for some help. He knelt down beside her. Together they wiped their tears away. 

"We aren't leaving forever" said Steed "We will be back."

"You all are acting very strange, I've never seen any of you cry when I left before" he said as he stood

"You never brought Emma before" said Clara sadly

"We really like her" said Tommy honestly

"If you leave, I'm afraid she won't come back" cried Timothy

"Please don't go" said Lily tearfully to Emma 

"Come here" said Emma to all four of them with her arms out

They all went to her and wrapped their arms about her in a big group hug. She hugged them as tightly to her as she could. When they pulled back, she wiped all their tears away. 

"Now" she said addressing them all "I will be back, I promise. Maybe even before next Christmas. I may even bring your Uncle with me. But I will certainly be back next Christmas. I want you all to know that I have very much enjoyed the time I have spent with all of you while we have been here. You all have been very nice to me and have treated me as if I were a part of this family and for that I am extremely grateful. I also want you all to know that whatever happens, I care for you all very deeply and you all mean a great deal to me. So no more sad faces, for you shall be seeing me again. And you can call me anytime you like. Alright."

"Alright" the children all chorused with smiling faces

"Good, now may I have one more hug from each of you to tide me over till next I see you all" she asked

They each gave her a hug, then before they pulled away they kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you Aunt Emma" 

"I love you too" Emma whispered back to them

Emma stood as the children all moved back by their parents. They all had smiles on their faces

"Well, I'm glad that Jonathan brought you along too Emma, and please do come for a visit anytime you like. Bring Jonathan if you must or we could just have a ladies day, and do call whenever possible. We can talk about my silly brother" said Carolyn 

"I'm glad I came too Carolyn. I have had a glorious time and you and your family have been wonderful. I will be sure to call and when can get together." said Emma smiling 

The two ladies then hugged each other like long lost Sister's before separating

Taking her hand Robert said, "Emma, It has been an absolute pleasure to finally meet you. And may I say you are exactly as John described you. Brilliant, witty, an absolute joy to be around and beautiful. If you have any trouble with this Old Boy, give me a call and I'll try and straighten him out. Otherwise I do so hope to see you again soon." Before kissing the back of her hand and releasing it.

"It has been a pleasure for me as well Robert and I am glad that Steed described me so well. Usually his descriptions of the female gender tend to be more colorful. If I have any trouble with him, that I can't handle myself I shall give you a call." said Emma smiling

"Carolyn, another wonderful Christmas as always and I appreciate you allowing us the use of the Guest House. A most wonderful arrangement. Robert, you've done an admirable job putting up with all this every Christmas. Don't know as if I could do it. Hope you enjoy the cigars and make sure they keep the safety on." Steed said smiling at them both. Then he hugged Carolyn and shook Robert's Hand.

"Well my dear, are you ready to go?" he asked Emma

"Yes, I'm ready" she said smiling

Steed helped her on with her coat and then with his hand on the small of her back they walked to the door and opened it. As they were walking through to go to the car Lily came running up to them yelling wait. They turned and Lily held out her hand, there was a folded piece of paper in it.

"Emma I almost forgot, I drawed you a picture. I want you to keep it."

Emma took the folded paper "Thank you Lily, I'll keep it forever” she said as she moved to open it.

"No don't open it now. Open it when you get home ok" said Lily

Emma smiled "Alright, I'll open it when I get home." then put the picture in her coat pocket

With that Lily ran back to her parents and Steed and Emma told everyone goodbye then went through the door, closing it behind them. Steed handed Emma into the Bentley and covered her with the lap rug then ran around to his side and hopped in. Moments later they were roaring down the road toward home.

They arrived at Steed's Flat around noon and carried their luggage inside. It had been a bit of a cold ride home and they both were a bit chilled. Steed went to turn on the fireplace while Emma went to the kitchen to make coffee.

With the coffee started Emma slid her cold hands into her coat pockets and found the picture. She pulled it from her pocket and unfolded it. She smiled.

The picture was wonderful and very well drawn and colored. It was of the Whole family and titled "NEXT CHRISTMAS" across the top. Aunt's Margaret, Penelope, Sara and Gertrude were sitting on the sofa to the left of the picture. Robert, Carolyn, Clara, Tommy, Timothy and Lily were standing around the Christmas tree in the center. Standing together on the right side of the picture was Emma herself and Steed. But curiously there was someone extra in the picture. Being held between Steed and herself was a baby boy.

Emma smiled. Maybe with a little luck this picture would become the future. Next Christmas may be a bit of a stretch but the following Christmas certainly wasn't out of the question.

"Emma how's the coffee coming? I'm still working on the fireplace, blasted thing doesn't want to work" said Steed from the other room

Smiling, Emma folded the picture and put it back in her pocket as she answered Steed

"It's almost ready, just another minute. Then I'll help you with the fireplace." 

"When it's ready, could you pour us a cup before you come this way? My fingers are completely frozen. Thank you, My Dear." said Steed

Definitely with a little luck, not out of the question.


End file.
